


Everyone has scars

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Parental Yami Sukehiro, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: At a young age Zora learned magic knights weren't kind they just took what they wanted and hurt whoever got in their way after meeting the black bulls Zora finds himself  at a crossroads he can't talk about what he went through but he slowly does little by little
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Vanessa Enoteca & Finral Roulacase, Zora Ideale & Henry Legolant, Zora Ideale & Yami Sukehiro, Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will deal with sexual assuit mind you nothing to graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have sexual assuit there will be flashbacks of rape I was inspired by a work on this site it's called Bough breaks by Fawn_Velveteen it's a wonderful story

**"Come in it's ok." Zora looked at his new home he hoped he would be happy here like before.** Zora woke up "fuck." He got ready for the day and walked outside and found magic knights missing with the elderly and acting all high and mighty. "You magic knights are fucked up." "How dare you!" Zora sent the magic back and helped the couple up "thank you young man here." "I don't need your thanks." Zora walked away with the cookies she gave him he ate them and found a newspaper apparently they were having some exam. "Figures a bunch of assholes like them would do something like this." Zora froze cigarette smoke. He coughed he hated that smell. He found the source a large muscler man with dark hair talking to someone with Spatial magic. "Hey why are you watching Yami?" Zora turned around "I'm not he was smoking that's all." The guy kept following him "can you fuck off do you like me or something?" "You have interesting fashion sense.." "Zora." "Zora." "My name's Finral nice to meet you." Zora shook his hand. "I'm gonna go now see ya." Finral watched him leave. Zora calmed down and later went out again to get something to eat Finral seemed nice he guessed for a magic knight cute too he had beautiful eyes. Ignoring the blush on his face Zora ate the food. And went to sleep. He run into Finral again Finral waved "Hi Zora right?" Zora nooded "yeah Hey Finral where's your fucking captain?" "Yami? In a meeting." Finral frowned "are you a magic knight?" "Hell no." Zora noticed Finral flinched when he raised his voice "sorry." "It's fine do you not have a grimoire?" "I do I just hate magic knights." Finral nooded "ok is there a reason?" "Yeah but it's none of your business." Zora sighed he sucked at making friends. "I wanted to say I like your mask." "Thanks." Finral noticed Zora's hand was bleeding. "Hey Zora your hand it's bleeding." Finral wrapped it up. "Thanks." Finral held it for a minute Zora slowly pulled away. Before clearing his throat. "I don't mean to be a dick I'm not good at cheesy shit like talking." "It's okay Zora." Yami came out of the meeting "Finral who are you talking to?" "Zora." Finral looked around where did he go? Zora decided to join their little exam. He found magic knights knocked them out and took the purple robe. Zora looked at the picture of his father would he be disgusted with him that he's doing this? He often thought about that. The exam was in a few weeks so maybe he could hang out with Finral until then. Finral found a letter. "Come meet me here." Finral knocked on the door. "Hey." Zora let him in. Finral sit down "did I fuck up your mission?" Finral shook his head "no don't worry the exams are coming up so no missions for awhile." "Ok do you want anything to drink eat?" "I'm good thanks." Zora poured himself a drink. "You live by yourself?" Zora nooded "Cats come by and keep me company i don't have friends except you." Finral nooded there was something Zora wasn't telling him he seemed withdrawn and cold. What happened in his life that made him this way? Finral noticed a single picture he assumed it was Zora's father. "Do you have family?" "I had a father but he died." "I'm sorry." "It was a long time ago." Zora continued drinking Finral looked at the many books he had Henry would love to read all of these. "Henry? Who's Henry?" "Was I talking to myself?" Zora nooded "he's my friend wanna meet him?" Zora shrugged "sure tomorrow." Zora fell over "your gonna kill yourself with that stuff goodnight Zora." Zora groaned. Zora was woken up by Finral. "Finral? Why are you here? Fuck my head." "I marked your home and you wanted to meet Henry." "Turn around i gotta get undressed and take a bath." Finral turned around Zora got undressed and walked to the bath. "Ok let's go Finral." Finral opened a portal. Once they were there everyone stared at him "this is Zora we met a few days ago." Zora was only interested in seeing Henry "Finral where's Henry?" "Right uh he has a condition so don't get to close." Zora shrugged. Henry flipped a page of the book he was reading "Henry? I brought that person i told you about." "Okay... Finral thank you." Zora walked right in Henry tried stopping him "wait... your mana..." "huh? What about it? It's good." "Henry can you control your magic now?" Finral stepped in the room and felt exhausted no he couldn't. "I have a lot of mana he's not taking much." "I'm Zora nice to meet you Henry." Henry shook his hand. "Nice... to meet you Zora.. what kinda books... do you read?" "As long as the stories good i don't care." "That's good..." Zora spent three hours getting to know Henry. He felt someone touch him from behind. **Zora cried uncontrollably he couldn't see it was too dark and the smell was back. Wondering hands touched his skin stopping at his hips.** Finral shook him awake "sorry Zora but you have to go home now." "Whatever it was nice meeting you Henry." "Bye..." Zora walked through the portal felt tears stream down his face. What was this feeling? Hope was he hopeful again? This was Finral's fault for being annoyingly nice. And cute fuck he had a crush damn it. He listened to Finral talk about the different missions he had been on and he had a brother. "What's he like?" "He hates me and he's better at everything." "Bullshit." "What?" "It's bullshit in my opinion I think you're nice and have badass magic." Finral turned red "your just saying that." "Nope I mean it Finral be a bit more confident in yourself and about Langis fuck him." "It's Langris thanks I guess." "No problem." Zora went to read with Henry. "You have birds in your hair." "I... know they live in my hair..." Zora flipped a page "huh who do think you did it?" "No... idea maybe the mother?" Finral smiled they got along great. Vanessa walked over to him Zora looked at her "hello." "Your Finral's friend right he didn't tell me you were handsome." "Are you a witch?" "Sure am but now those days are over." "Vanessa don't flirt with Zora." "Why not Finral? We can bound over drinks and sad things." She continued drinking her wine and telling Zora how handsome he was. "I don't drink much." "Aww your no fun." She passed out on the couch. "That was strange." Finral walked Zora home "She's nice." "Yeah she is she's my best friend." "Be careful getting home." Finral rolled his eyes "Zora are you worried about me? He teased "no." Finral opened a portal and left. The day of the royal magic knights exam come and he was put on a team with some annoying ass kid named Asta, and a royal. He noticed Finral's hair was different it had green in it. Zora sighed listening to Asta yell again. "Hey you shitty ass shrimp shut the fuck up." Later he witnessed Langris try and Finral that pissed him off. Finral was nice and deserved a better brother than that dick. A month passed and Zora joined them. "What the fuck?" Where did his room go? "Henry my room is gone." "Sorry... Zora." Zora walked in his room and put his things away he knocked over the doll. "That's cute." Zora looked at Finral "it's a doll." "Yeah still cute." Was he flirting? Zora couldn't tell dating wasn't for him but Finral was different for some reason they couldn't be together he was too damaged for someone like him. " **Good boy stay still you dumbass!" The man punched him.** Zora knocked on Finral's door. "Coming oh Zora did you need something hey your crying did you have a nightmare?" Finral give him a tissue Zora dried his tears. "I don't why I came to you sorry." "Did you want to talk to me we haven't talked since you joined us." "Sure how's Langis?" "Langris is okay he actually regrets almost killing me then hugged me for the first time would you like a hug?" Zora shrugged Finral hugged him "you hug too tight." Finral let go. "I'm gonna go back to my room- Finral grabbed Zora's arm "wait if you have another nightmare or just wanna talk I'm here ok or Henry or- "got it night." Zora felt dirty he didn't like this feeling he took a bath and froze. Yami was there. In the bath "you most be Zora I'm Yami." "Yeah." Zora tried calming his breathing down once out of the bath nothing was working he started crying. Finral hugged him "it's ok Zora." "You shouldn't have seen me like that." "There's nothing wrong with crying." Zora closed his eyes and went to sleep. He actually met Langris a second time and they still didn't like each other. Finral was confused "everything ok the tea to hot?" He hang out with Henry later he didn't know Henry had a sense of humor he couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. "How long have you been here?" "Hmm... a long time.." "before everyone else?" Henry nooded "holy shit your old." "I'm... twenty-six." "Your a year older then me? Damn." Zora took Finral's advice and talked with him at night Finral turned out to be a good listener and it didn't help that this unspoken attraction was still going on. "Henry what do you do if you like someone?" "Um... I've never experienced romance... Zora." "Just... tell Finral..." "how did you- "you... two aren't subtle." "Fuck thanks for keeping it a secret." "No... problem." Finral sighed "what's wrong?" "Nothing Vanessa actually it's- "Zora someone's in love!" "Stop it he's just nice and have you seen his mask off?" Finral sighed contently "oh look he's leaving." Finral watched him leave "he does that a lot i think he's buying more books for Henry or something." Finral was humming to himself when Zora tapped him Finral jumped "holy crap Zora don't do that." Zora shrugged "I got you something hold out your hand." "It's a prank." "No dummy hold out your hand." Finral held it out Zora handed him a red and black locket. "Zora this is beautiful but why would you get me this?" "Go out with me." -w what?!" "You don't want to?" "No I do butterflies are in my stomach that's all." Zora smirked and left his room. "Henry I have a date." "Good..." "what to wear I know I'll ask Langris." Finral said to himself. Finral opened a portal to him "Finral no portals in my office brother." "Sorry I have a date with Zora remember him?" "That trash that tried attacking me? Why him?" "He's really nice." Langris sighed "I swear your so weird sometimes and you need something from me maybe a suit?" Finral nooded Langris handed him one "here since you like green." "Thank you you should date too." "Romance is pointless brother have fun with that trash." Zora waited at the Café his jaw dropped Finral looked wonderful. "What do I look bad?" "No you look amazing." Finral intertwined their hands "red looks nice on you." "Thanks." The date was nice Finral got to know a bit of Zora's past he was grateful for that. "Thank you for tonight." "No problem let's do it again." A month passed and they were officially together. Finral went to his room and found Zora in his bed. Henry did this. "I guess we're sharing a room babe." "Ok my stuff is already in here too." Zora found himself unable to sleep because of the nightmares he told Finral it was nothing. And left for awhile he walked around for a bit until he realized he had no idea where he was. He sighed he must have been thinking about what happen again. "Shit well the stars are nice I guess." Zora heard someone he turned around and put a trap there. "It's me." "Babe? Why are you following me?" Finral shrugged "I wanted to check on my boyfriend anything wrong with that?" "No." Zora scooted over "do you usually come to places that are abandoned?" "No i just walked here." The sound of the wind and crickets were the only things that could be heard. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Finral didn't want to hurt Zora's feelings by asking about what his nightmares were about he thought about it and came to the conclusion that something traumatic happen other then his father's death. Zora was like a puzzle you couldn't put a piece incorrectly or it would look weird and wrong. Finral intertwined their hands. Zora squeezed his hand a little. He thought about talking about the rape to Finral but couldn't bring himself to do he could deal with it by himself that's what always worked for him. He didn't need anyone's help with this issue even if he woke sobbing his eyes out. Yami was another issue he couldn't trust him he wouldn't they didn't speak it was more of a passing greeting then both went on with their day. His panic attacks had gotten better over the years since his rapist died of a heart attack he had no where to go he went back to where he and his father lived and stayed there until he got older and booked inn after inn. He hated magic knights since that man took him in that bastard lied he trusted him. And took advantage of that trust and raped him. God he was so stupid for believing him when he said he had answers as to what happen. "Sweetheart. Hey Sweetheart." "Hmm?" "Your hurting me." Zora let go of Finral's hand and kissed his cheek "sorry." Finral opened a portal "ready to go?" Zora nooded. Everyone was asleep when they got back. Finral went to sleep early Zora found himself unable to sleep and read one of Finral's books until he felt his eyes get heavy with sleep. Zora shot up from bed not again he looked over at Finral still asleep he quietly left their room and poured some water. "Fuck when will this end?" Finishing the water he quietly left the hideout for awhile. Sighing he walked in a bar then gritt his teeth no he wouldn't drink his problem away. He didn't want to talk about it either he made his way back to the hideout and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zora's one of my favorite characters in Black clover this story will be different and a little bit exciting for me to write


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape panic attacks verbal abuse

Finral played with Zora's hair "you stared at the moon pretty instantly." "I did? I was thinking about something from my past." "That's cryptic anything specific a happy childhood memory like you spending time with your father?" "No it doesn't matter." Finral frowned "don't make that face." Zora kissed his forehead "I'm good okay?" "Alright." Finral opened a portal. "Where are you going?" "To see Langris I'll be back later my love." Finral kissed him "I love you." "Love you too." Later by the time he got back Zora left a note saying he would be out for about three hours. Zora often left for long hours Finral wondered where he went but decided to never ask. Zora didn't understand how his life had come to this point kids pulled at his mask. "Quit it." "Why?" Zora sighed and took off his mask. "Here play with it." "Yay I got his mask guys!" Zora sighed kids were annoying to him especially one's that tried taking his mask. They often kept stopping to ask about his mask he didn't know why. "Kid give me the mask back." "Fine scary mask guy." Zora put it back on and left the church. He walked back to the hideout and smelled cigarette smoke Finral noticed him Zora couldn't breathe. "Zora it's ok breathe ok? In and out." Zora calmed down "sorry about that." "I didn't know you had panic attacks." "I had them when I was younger then they went away until now." "Why did you have panic attacks when you were younger?" "I had a rough time after Dad died that's all." Finral frowned what did he mean a rough time? He didn't press the matter and helped Zora inside. "Want some water?" "Sure." Finral handed him water. Zora drank it and broke down crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Zora jerked away his sobbing got louder and louder. Finral hugged him. **Zora screamed as each thrust was more painful than the last he wanted it to stop white hot pain was all he experienced each day and night. "Good boy." The man said licking his lips as the boy kept crying.** Zora opened his eyes had he cried himself to sleep? His mask was off problem to prevent it from getting dirty. Finral was holding his hand asleep next to him. Zora lightly stroked his hair watching him sleep. He wondered if that man was still out there somewhere. Probably was he did run away when the fucker was passed out drank. He tried escaping many times but he was always scared of what would happen the man told him he would kill him if he got help he wasn't allowed outside he was trapped. He tried using his magic but it never worked right he would end up caught in his own traps he tried ash magic that never worked nothing he did worked the only thing that kept him safe was his doll he held it each night hoping he would get a chance to leave. Finral poked him "hmm?" "You ok?" Zora nooded "wanna talk about it?" "No it's nothing just go to sleep." Zora kissed his forehead Finral closed his eyes. Zora wanted to get out of bed but Finral liked to cuddle way to tightly. So he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He sighed and went to sleep. Sunlight crept it's way into the room he just needed five more minutes. "Sweetheart wake up." Zora rolled over "Sweetheart don't you want breakfast?" "You'll make me something to eat?" "I could try." Zora sat up and pulled Finral close and to the bath. "The point of bathing is to get clean my love." Zora kissed him "we are." "Your kissing me." Zora sighed and washed himself. Once their bath was done they walked hand in hand to breakfast. "Ok sit and I'll make pancakes." Zora sit down twenty minutes passed and he had no idea what he was looking at or if it was edible. "Do you like it?" Zora nooded eating them. "You do?! Langris loved my pancakes but he gets sick now whenever he eats them." Finral continued talking about different meals he wanted to make him Zora felt like he could tell him someday soon. Zora knocked on Henry's door. "Henry?" "Come.... in." Zora walked in and sat down and opened the book they were reading. "Did you want breakfast?" "I.... eat before... everyone... wakes up..." "hm that's convenient." Zora opened up the book an hour later Zora couldn't believe how long it took the characters to tell each other how they felt until one of them died. "That was a lot." Zora dried his tears "yeah..." Henry blew his nose. "They told each other how they felt at least." Henry smiled "yes... they did..." "wanna hear a joke?" "Ok..." "what is the downside to trap magic?" Henry shrugged "you end up trapped." "That's... terrible.." Henry laughed "i worked hard on that." Zora said laughing. He left and bumped into Yami "sorry." "Yeah." Yami sighed what was with him? Zora went out of his way to avoid him he got along of with all his sqaudmates but when it came to Yami he wouldn't stay in the same room as him. Zora sat on the roof thinking. "Oh your up here." Zora looked over it was that royals sister Noelle. "Hey Noelle." "Are you ok?" "Yep just thinking." "I needed some quiet Stupasta was loud." "Hm." Zora watched the clouds go before a smirk was on his face. "How're things with Asta?" -W What?! Why would you I wouldn't date stupasta!" She exclaimed beet red leaving him alone. Zora fell asleep Finral found him and sighed why did he insist on sleeping in odd places? **"you stupid faggot." Ven spit punching and kicking Zora. Zora curled into a ball whimpering hoping the beating would stop.** Finral moved Zora's hair out of his face and stroked his face. Suddenly Zora shot up scaring him. "It's just me." "Hey babe." "Hi you were talking in your sleep." "Oh was I saying anything weird?" "No you it sounded like you were having a nightmare." "It's nothing." "You say that but it's something what's wrong?" "I- I can't talk about it now." "But you'll tell someone right?" Zora nooded he would someday. Hopefully Finral wouldn't leave him alone being alone was something he hated and one of his fears. It was something he was scared since his father died being alone no one there to comfort him or hold him after a bad dream he didn't want to be alone again. But he couldn't tell Finral or anyone he didn't want help he could deal with it all by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zora doesn't want to talk about his traumatic experience because he still thinks Finral and everyone will look at him in disgust which isn't true but it's what his brain is telling him

"Has anyone seen Zora?" Finral asked "he's on the roof." "Thanks Vanessa." Zora didn't notice him he heard footsteps and threw the person down. "Good morning to you too my love." "Fuck sorry." Zora helped him up. "It's fine." Finral noticed he looked tried his eyes were red. Finral stroked Zora's hair Zora leaned against him. "Did you sleep ok?" "No." He couldn't remember the last time he had actual sleep with waking up in a cold sweat. Finral always asked if he was ok he would lie and say yes then leave for awhile. "Hopefully you can tonight." Zora nooded he kissed him on the cheek and hopped down and left. "Be careful." "I always am babe." Finral couldn't put on his finger on what was wrong with Zora. He couldn't sleep he barley ate was he depressed? When they first met he was drinking but Zora didn't have a drinking problem he barley drank actually. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Zora went to his father's grave. "Hey Dad sorry it's been awhile I've been busy being a magic knight It's strange I hated them now I am one that's ironic isn't it? Anyway I found someone his name is Finral you would've loved him i haven't told him about what happen I'm too afraid to see his reaction should I tell him? Yeah I think so too bye Dad I love you." Zora sat the flowers down and left. "Hi Langris are you busy?" "Yes Finral what is it?" Langris said looking up "it's Zora." Langris rolled his eyes what did he die hopefully he died. "What about that masked freak?" Finral sat down "he's not sleeping I ask him about it and he just says everything's fine." "You don't believe him?" Langris asked "no he's not ok something's wrong with him." "Depression perhaps?" "Why would he be depressed?" Langris sighed "sometimes I feel like the older brother maybe something happen in his childhood." Finral hugged him Langris pushed him away "Stop that you know I hate affection." "I love you." "I love you too I guess Finral." "Your so mean to me!" "Just get out of my office." Finral was surprised when Zora was passed out on the bed. He wrapped the cover around him and kissed his forehead. Finral thought about what Langris said it seemed possible that he was depressed he felt like a terrible boyfriend for not noticing. "Finral! Portal me downtown." "Sure captain." Yami walked through the portal. He was going to ask Zora about it he just hoped it wouldn't hurt his feelings. Zora yawned "hey." Zora jumped "shit what are you doing in the dark babe?" "Watching you sleep." "If we weren't dating that would be creepy what's up?" Zora asked "what's going on with you lately? I know you have nightmares but it's getting worse you can't sleep are you depressed?" Finral asked Zora blinked twice was he serious? He wasn't interested in this conversation. "Why are you asking me this? I'm perfectly fine." He lied then yawned "when was the last time you actually slept peacefully?" Finral asked Zora didn't answer "Zora- "I told you I'm fine so drop it." Zora rolled over Finral let it go for now and hang out with Vanessa for awhile. When night arrived Finral frowned Zora didn't speak to him. "Are you mad at me?" Zora shrugged "are you mad at what I asked?" Zora nooded "so you are depressed?" Zora rolled his eyes "I can't help if you won't talk to me sweetheart." Finral said "I don't need your help i don't want anyone's help." His trauma was something he could deal with on his own he didn't need anyone's help people would ask why he didn't ask for help why he didn't stop the rape from happening why he was weak. Zora burst into tears. "Come here." Finral hugged him Zora sobbed "hey it's ok sweetheart it's ok." "I'm sorry." "You don't have to be sorry." Zora pulled away and dried his face. "It's going to be ok whenever your ready to talk I'm here." Zora nooded he wasn't ready to talk about would he ever be? This wasn't like when his father died and he cried day after day and night after night. This was something that broke him physically emotionally his life was fucked up because of what happened nothing was the same he hated looking at himself when he was younger he felt dirty whenever he took a bath but now he didn't mind holding Finral's hand or hugging he didn't like cigarettes or people coming up behind him. He still struggled with PTSD and anxiety attacks. There was nothing no one could do to help him. He tried seeing a therapist but was scared to go in and talk about it without breaking down. So he didn't talk about it he didn't want to think about those sweaty disgusting hands touching him and whispering horrible things in his ear and now he accepted he would have to live like this for the rest of his life scared of that man while drowning his sadness into beer and being a magic knight. Finral couldn't know no one could. Would they be upset with him? those thoughts run though his head like an endless road that he couldn't cross. Finral kissed his forehead. "Whenever your ready to talk about it I'm here you can even talk to Henry." "Ok." Finral grabbed Zora's hand opening a portal to outside. "Where are we going babe you know I wake up early to read with Henry." "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Zora closed his eyes. Finral gave him the locket. "Ok open your eyes." "Your giving me my gift?" "Think of it as me giving it to so you don't have to worry yourself to death about whatever you aren't telling me." Zora sighed and put it on. "Is this a good luck thing? I don't believe in that stuff." "No it's just me saying a part of me is with you or rather on you?" "You suck at cheesy shit more then me." Finral intertwined their hands and lead him back inside so they could rest. Yami didn't get Zora one bit he gave him his space. Just as Zora was about to leave they met each other's gaze Yami couldn't place what he saw in Zora's eyes fear? Maybe it was maybe it wasn't he wouldn't ask it wasn't has business to ask him a million questions. "I'll see you later babe." "Ok bye I love you." Finral said kissing him. "I love you too." Yami exhaled smoke "Finral I have a meeting in the morning." "Right." Zora rolled his eyes leaving that asshole pissed him off him and his damn cigarettes. Since joining the black bulls Yami was someone Zora went out of his way to avoid Finral was confused and asked him about he didn't give him an answer he simply said something wasn't right with Yami. He walked around looking for somewhere quiet to relax until he grew bored and went home he looked behind him Finral didn't follow him this time he didn't mind the company he just needed time to himself. He sat down on the ground and began humming. He couldn't stop thinking about telling Finral but not now someday when he was sure he wouldn't leave. He heard footsteps approach him. He put a trap there waiting for the person to set it off. He listened for someone he heard purring. "Shit I'm sorry little guy." The kitten licked his face. "I don't have food with me so off you go." It left. Zora sighed he was getting paranoid over nothing Ven wasn't here he hopefully was dead. Finral was asleep by the time he got back he often waited up for Zora he knew Zora could take care of himself but that didn't stop him from worrying. Zora took off his robe and mask and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Finral. Closing his eyes he fall asleep. Finral yawned and watched Zora sleep he lightly stroked Zora's hair and felt his skin stopping at his chest. Zora opened his eyes. "Good morning babe." "Good morning sweetie did you sleep good?" "Yes I didn't have any nightmare's." Finral nooded and closed his eyes and fell back asleep. "Babe did you stay up all night?" "Hmm." "You need rest silly." "Hmm." Zora gently grabbed his hand and kissed it. Later that day as he was walking around holding Finral's hand he remembered a time which he rather forget. " **Just do it!" Ven yelled pulling Zora's hair Zora shook with sobs he couldn't breathe he needed to go back to bed this was all a bad dream Ven forced him to suck him. Zora gagged. "So fucking useless and annoying."** Finral noticed Zora was crying. "Hey what's wrong my love?" Zora shook his head he couldn't stop crying. "Tell me what's wrong?" Zora continued crying. "I can't." Finral wiped his tears away "please?" Zora's sobbing turned into whimpering. Finral held him close hoping he would calm down whatever was going was concerning he knew Zora got emotional when reading with Henry but this was something different and he wanted to help however he could. Zora eventually calmed down and leaned against him Finral stroked his hair. "You ok?" "Yeah thanks." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Zora said Finral nooded he didn't believe him but Zora's past was his and if he didn't want to talk about it that was ok and if he did that was also ok. Finral intertwined their hands. "Wanna get off the floor?" "Whatever." Zora took Finral's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think I'll edit this chapter to make it longer possible Triggers child abuse and  
> verbal abuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's triggers panic attacks and rape

"Zora sweetie? Are you ok?" Zora nooded "yeah babe." "Are you sure?" Zora nooded again "yep." He kissed his cheek and hang out with Henry. When they weren't reading they just talked "have you had a birthday party?" "What's... a party?" Henry asked it made sense why he didn't know about parties he was alone in the hideout since forever. "A party- Henry started laughing "I... know what it is." "When was the last time you had one?" "I.... can't remember." "Well when you turn 27 we'll throw you a party." "But... I can't be around the others..." "we'll figure something out." Zora left and knocked on their door. He didn't get an answer and walked in Finral wasn't there he most of had a mission or was waiting for Yami to finish a meeting. He yawned and laid down and opened the locket inside was a picture of them. He wasn't an affection person but Finral was the exception he remembered Finral asked if he wanted to get a picture taken he said yes he often found himself saying yes to anything Finral asked in a way he changed a little thanks to him and this squad. A portal opened Finral covered Zora's eyes "guess who?" "Hey babe." Finral sighed exhausted "do you know how difficult it is to portal constantly?" He asked laying his head on Zora's stomach. "No anything i can do?" "Be my bed for awhile?" "Sure." Finral yawned and fell asleep. Zora played with Finral's hair watching him sleep. He gently unwrapped Finral from around him and left for awhile. He went to Henry's favorite bookstore and bought books for them. Walking home he heard footsteps he turned around it was just people Walking around. Sighing he continued walking home his paranoia was getting the best of him not everyone around him was a threat. He knocked on Henry's door he was asleep he quietly left the books by the door. Finral was gone again probably off visiting Langis that dick he would never like him but because of his boyfriend he decided to try and be nice even though he wanted to strangle him. He was sure that stuck up asshole felt the same way but fuck him he shouldn't have tried killing his older brother. Finral was too nice for his own good but he loved that about him and was happy that didn't change. He heard yelling and Luck giggling about Magna not being able to hit him. He wondered how those two had so much energy. Two hours passed and Finral found Zora asleep in yet another odd place. "How do you even find these places my love?" "Ugh you two have pet names gross." Langris said rolling his eyes. "Langris don't you have something to say to Zora?" Zora looked at him "I'm not sorry I tried attacking you." "Langris! You promised you would be nice." "I'm nice to you him? Never." Langris said leaving Zora gave Finral the stuff he got on what Finral dubbed nightly missions. "What should I do with this?" Finral asked holding the sword. "You hurt someone obviously or knock them out." "And you got seashells?" Zora nooded his mind wondered off thinking about memories that seemed to always resurfaced no matter how hard he tried to forget. He stood up and left he didn't hear Finral ask where he was going he needed air why now why was he remembering now?! **"Get back here!" Zora run as fast as he could he hid in a small cave. He covered his mouth. Scared of being found. Ven looked everywhere he was going to hurt him again. He kicked him in the face and run away. Ven grinned when he found him Zora threw rocks at him he fought until he tired himself out. He didn't have the energy to scream as he got violated again.** "Zora?" Zora turned around it was Yami. "You ok?" He tried reaching out to him Zora flinched away. It was clear to him that Zora wasn't in the present right now something happen to him. Yami left and got Finral. Finral was concerned everytime he tried touching Zora or holding his hand he would flinch away. Zora's breathing picked up he suddenly let out a scream "Get away from me Now!" Finral slowly backed away and stood there. "Zora it's ok it's me." "Stay away." Finral needed to calm him down Zora couldn't see anyone else but Ven He put traps all over the area Finral used a spell to telelport Zora home. He tried holding Zora down. "Shh it's okay Zora look at me shh." Zora couldn't stop shaking Finral didn't know what to do he slowly pulled him in a hug. Zora looked around having calmed down. "It's okay." "I- he couldn't finish he broke down fat tears streamed down his face he tried hurting Finral. "It's going to be ok." Everyone gathered around them Henry sent one of his birds to Zora. Loud sobs escaped his mouth until he fell asleep in Finral's arms. Zora woke up later that same night. Still in Finral's arms. He looked at him and swallowed a sob Finral wasn't hurt he wondered if Yami was not that he cared. Finral looked at him. "How are you feeling my love?" "I didn't hurt you right when I had a panic attack?" "No you didn't sweetheart I'm okay don't worry although I'm worried about you Zora what's wrong did something happen before you met all of us? Was it recently?" Zora shook his head "it's in the past." Zora said "you can talk to me sweetheart about anything you know that right? No matter what it is." "You'll leave if I do." Zora said sadly. "No I wouldn't sweetie." Finral grabbed Zora's hand Zora didn't look at him Finral deserved someone that wasn't broken like him he couldn't be the person that Finral saw he wasn't ever going to be enough for him. "Sweetheart are you going to read with Henry? Sweetheart?" Finral asked "go away just leave me alone." Zora said sobbing Finral sighed and kissed his forehead "Sweetheart- "Leave!" Zora yelled throwing a pillow at him Finral was already gone. He didn't get out of bed one of Henry's birds flew on Zora's head with a note. _"are you ok if you want to talk Zora you can talk to me it gets a little lonely and friends shouldn't be alone."_ Zora knocked on Henry's door and walked in. "Hi..." Zora broke down. Henry couldn't get him to calm down. He thought of a pun. "What... happens when someone gets near a bee?" Zora looked up still sobbing "I- I- don-t -k-n-o-w." "They get... sting." Zora manged to laugh. Henry continued telling him puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zora's so sad and somewhat depressed he knows deep down Finral and the others won't think badly of him he just can't take that chance


	5. Chapter 5

Henry manged to calm Zora down by telling him puns. Zora burst into laughter. Henry smiled. "Don't tell Finral if he asks ok?" "Zora- "He doesn't need to worry Henry." "I... won't." Zora hugged him which was out of character for him to do he hated hugging except for Finral he always hugged him."Sorry." "You... need to work on hugs..." Zora rolled his eyes "thanks." Finral was quietly humming when he came in. Zora took a deep breath. "I was abused and raped when I was younger." Finral looked at him shocked "Come here sit down." Finral said "Zora you could've told me I would never treat you differently." "I was a pussy for not telling you." "No you weren't my love I'm glad you told me it most have have been- Zora kissed him "your welcome babe." Finral stroked Zora's hair and intertwined their hands "wanna know something?" "Shoot." "I love you trauma and all." "That is oddly romantic." "Just oddly?!" "Yep babe." Finral lightly punched him then regretted it his fist hurt. "Ow." "You punch hard." "Your too musclar." "Naw you just need more muscles." Finral wiped his tears away. "Thanks damn I didn't think I would cry." "It's ok to cry." "Doesn't me I like doing it." "What now?" "Uh I don't have anything planned or any missions at the moment." "There's a festival later this month I promised Henry I would bring him cotton candy." "I'm curious what does he do when you two aren't reading?" "Sleep he can't exactly hang out with anyone except me and Asta." "We should bake him a cake and throw a party." "I don't know he can't be around you guy's." "That doesn't matter he's our friend." Later Zora invited Henry he was nervous about being around the others. "It's fine come on." "HENRY YOU COME TO EAT WITH US!" "Yes... I did.." Charmy handed him food. "Why isn't our mana being drained? Magna asked "I... can control it for an hour." Henry said eating. They all had questions for him. "How long have you and Zora been friends?" "That's the first question you ask him?" Magna asked "Since... Finral introduced us..." "can we fight?" Luck asked excitedly. "No.... sorry." "Can you drink?" "Yes... but I don't like alcohol." Henry answered all their questions no he couldn't change the base into a battlefield yes he slept. No he didn't wonder around at night. "It's... time for me to go now Zora thank you for inviting me for dinner." "No problem." Henry walked back to his room. "I wanted to ask how many birds he had." Finral said "around 6 babe." "Does he have family?" "They left him here but he told me we're his new family." "That's so sweet I almost forgot I have to go get Yami." Finral kissed Zora on the cheek "I'll be right back." "Alright." Zora went to see what everyone was up to they were talking amongst themselves he saw Vanessa's cat and stroked it's fur she purred. "We're back." "I have to surpass my limits in the bathroom." "Your so gross." Finral said opening a portal for him. Finral handed Zora flowers "here I'm not sure if you like flowers." Zora took them and smelled them "thanks." "Your welcome my love." While Zora was reading one of his books he had a question for Finral he lightly poked him. "Yes sweetheart?" "I want to meet your parents babe." "Ok they uh aren't the nicest people." "Langis is a dick so your parents can't be- "I don't think it's a good idea." "Why?" "They aren't like your father their how do I put this- "assholes?" "Not the word I would use but yes they are." "If they hurt your feelings we'll leave." Zora grabbed Finral's hand. The next day Zora felt his blood boil Finral's parents were horrible people as soon as they entered they immediately started throwing insults at their own son. Finral was sensitive his feelings easily got hurt. "Your still so use- "Shut the fuck up! Who talks to their own son like that?! You two are disgusting human beings let's go babe." "You didn't have to do that it's ok." "No it isn't they oh it's Langis." "Hello brother." Finral waved immediately Langris knew something was wrong "they met him?" Finral nooded "yeah your parents are fucked up." "Yes I only visit very rarely." Langris said he didn't care for his parents they only cared for his magic which Langris scoffed at and left as soon as he could Finral however thought they would change they didn't. "Are you ok?" Langris asked Finral shook his head tears streamed down his face he buried his face in his hands sobbing. "It's okay." Zora pulled him into a hug Finral muttered something. "What?" "Your squeezing too hard." Finral said wiping away his tears. Langris was already gone probably off to give their parents a piece of his mind. "Wat er you doin?" Finral asked Zora kissed all over his face "cheering you up." Zora said Finral put a finger to his lips "thank you." Finral kissed his cheek Zora's cheeks grew hot "hey your blushing." "No I'm not come on let's get ice cream." Zora grabbed his hand "has Henry ever had Ice cream?" "I haven't asked." Finral handed him one "here give it to him." Finral said opening a portal Zora walked through it and went upstairs he knocked on Henry's door "I brought you ice cream." "I haven't... had ice cream in... so long." Henry ate some. "Well?" "It's... colder then I remember..." "You'll get a- "brain freeze... no go back to sleep guys..." Henry said to his birds "I'll come back later Finral's waiting." Henry waved and continued eating. "So?" "He likes it." "I'm so happy you have a friend now you can be less clingy." "Your clingy in the mornings." Finral fed Zora ice cream he kept moving. "Stop that let me feed you." "I hate chocolate." Finral frowned "chocolate ice cream is delicious sweetheart." "No stawberry is." "Wait so what did you give Henry?" "Stawberry." By the time they got back since Henry hadn't eaten anything sweet in years he was sick. "I'll get a bucket." Zora said giving Henry it. "I forgot... that this happens..." "did you eat all of it?" Henry nooded "yes..." Zora sighed "I'll ask Charmy to make you some food." Zora handed him water. Henry's birds flew around him. "Will..... she make mana recovery food again?" "Sure." Later that night Zora couldn't move Finral insisted on seeing if he had any more piercings. "No maybe here?" Finral asked talking off Zora's mask. And frowing "I told you just on my forehead and lower lip." Finral sighed and looked at his chest nope nothing there either. "You done?" Finral nooded "yeah." Finral pulled Zora's face. "So soft!" Zora rolled his eyes. "Stop it." "No your face is so soft." Zora put his mask back on. "What's.... dating like?" "I would say not that diffrent Henry Zora's really sweet and romantic- Zora covered Finral's mouth "don't say that in front of Henry he'll start dating and he doesn't need to." Zora was overprotective of Henry as well. "Dating seems interesting..." "No it isn't Henry trust me." "Don't- Zora covered Finral's mouth again. "Is it... difficult?" Zora nooded "very difficult Henry." "Oh... I'll stick to reading...." "You need to stop being so overprotective." "Tell Langis that." Zora said smirking "I do and he still is!" Langris sneezed "Finral's talking about me." "Finral!" Finral pulled away from Zora who frowned Yami ruined their make out time. "Coming captain." Zora wrapped his arms around him "I gotta go sweetheart." "We were just getting started." Finral fixed his hair and clothes. "We'll continue later." Zora kissed his cheek "fine have fun." Finral sighed "I'll try." Zora hang out with Henry until he got back. Finral found him asleep outside seriously what's with him and sleeping in odd places? Finral tried picking him up he was to heavy. Zora woke up and looked around. "I most have sleepwalked again oh hey babe." "You sleepwalk?" "Sometimes." "Did you have fun?" "Waiting for Yami to get done is so fun!" Finral said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Aww did you know your hot when your sarcastic?" Zora asked kissing him Finral fell asleep against him. "He most of had a long day." Zora carried him to bed. He often wondered if Finral looked at him differently now but he still looked at him like he was his entire world. So he didn't think that much about it. Finral snuggled closer to him. Zora smiled and got in bed and held him closely as he shut his eyes. For once for at least one night he didn't have a nightmare. Zora was woken up by Finral. "It's late." Finral shook him again "babe what is it?" "Look outside." Zora yawned and looked outside what was so important? It was a shooting star. "Yeah amazing babe good night." "You didn't wish for anything." "Wishes don't come true." Zora found that out the hard way every night he wished for someone to save him no one came. The next chapter of Henry's book had wishing and how the characters had to deal with repercussions of their wishes. "Damn they can't even wish for candy." "Or.... more food." Finral wondered what Zora meant did he wish for help and it never came did he lie awake scared that he would die? The thought of it made his blood boil it was rare that Finral ever got angry he didn't understand why some people were just horrible human beings Zora was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him he always made him smile whenever he wake up to Zora holding him to tight and not wanting him to get up. Tears streamed down his face at the thought of Zora being in pain he wished Zora hadn't gone though his abuse. "Your quiet tonight baby." "Oh sorry." Zora kissed him "what's up?" "I've been thinking about what you told and It makes me angry that no one helped you when that disgusting piece of shit hurt you sorry." Finral said embarrassed about swearing "I'm robbing off on you I knew you would start cussing one day you shouldn't be angry about it it's ok." Finral was surprised when Zora hugged him he wasn't much of a hugger Henry most have changed that. "I love you." Zora said pulling him closer to his chest. "I love you too." "Not to ruin the moment but I'm picturing you angry and it's really hot." Zora said taking off his mask and robe. And wrapped his arms around Finral. "You didn't ruin anything thanks although I don't see how anger and being hot go together my love." Zora stroked Finral's hair "you smell nice." Zora said inhaling his scent "we'll make out tomorrow." Finral said yawning "with no interruptions?" Zora asked smirking "yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Finral giggled softly Zora kept nipping at his neck. "Stop that tickles go read with Henry." Zora didn't let up and continued "sweetie go!" Finral said laughing pushing him lightly "fine don't go anywhere baby." Zora winked Finral sighed and looked at the hickey's Zora left. Zora knocked on Henry's door. "Come in... where's your shirt?" Henry asked Zora looked down "hang on baby!" Finral opened a portal and handed him his shirt. Zora put it on. An hour passed Zora was sobbing "this is bullshit the chapter can't- it- Henry handed him a tissue. "It's... ok Zora they found a home." "One of them died though." "Their a flower now...." Zora still found that odd but shrugged it off. And hugged him tightly "you... still hug to tight." "Really?" Henry nooded. Finral grew bored of waiting and read Zora's book it was romantic and sad. Finral found himself invested in the story. "And then the guy what was his name sweetie?" "Sora." "Sora just left to save the world and now i have to wait- oh you have the sequel!" Finral exclaimed grabbing it. "So what- Finral covered his mouth "shh." Zora nooded and yawned Finral stroked Zora's hair Zora leaned against him. Finral yawned this book was long looking at the time he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Morning came and once again Zora kept him in bed they heard the walls change most likely Henry was changing things around again. Zora looked at all the changes that Henry made they were nice "No... it's still not... right." Henry said angrily changing the hideout again Zora knocked on the door "what's not right?" "The hideout..." Henry said taking a deep breath "that explains the walls changing Henry i like the changes you made." "You..... do?" Zora nooded "ok...." Henry stopped changing the hideout and apologized to everyone. "Where you nervous or something?" Zora asked "yes... it's a habit I'm trying to break...." "It's fine." Zora said flipping a page "why? Didn't he.... leave?" "I guess when you go through something so traumatic you can't Henry." "That's so sad..." "yeah." Zora said clearing his throat. "I- Henry looked at him "never mind." Zora hugged him "Babe?" Zora asked Finral waved "hey." "Hey babe." Finral noticed something was off. "What happen?" "I tried telling Henry about it but I couldn't do it." Finral motioned him over. Zora sat next to him. "That's ok you can go at your own pace." Finral said kissing his nose. Zora nooded could he tell him could he tell anyone else? The very thought made his stomach turn. "FINRAL! WE HAVE A MISSION!" Asta yelled excitedly "ok! Come on sweetie." Finral said grabbing Zora's hand Zora sighed this mission was pointless Zora looked around for Finral he found him talking to the cats. "Come here your owner misses you." The animal's hissed at him. "I don't have cat food but your owner does." One cat came to him Finral stroked it's fur. Zora bent down and instantly the cat came to him he rocked it in his arms it went to sleep. "Don't look at me like that it's a kitten." Finral smiled and walked towards the owner. Zora rolled his eyes Finral better not want a pet or something now. Once they were home Zora suggested they go out. Finral nuzzled into Zora's chest listening to him talk Zora give his hand a squeeze he wasn't big on PDA like his boyfriend not that he was ashamed of being with Finral he just hated when others made a big deal out of thing's. "Oh!" Finral exclaimed excitedly he pointed to the fireworks. "They better have cotton candy." Finral sighed did Henry need that much? Zora got ice cream for him. "Aren't you going to get anything?" "No I'm good your here so." Zora noticed Finral was shaking he wrapped his arms around him. Finral turned red. "Your warm." "Your just cold." Night came and Zora left the food near Henry's door and climbed into bed and pulled out a book Finral was asleep. "Wow.... cotton candy is amazing...." Zora chuckled "yes it is i got a lot." Zora opened up the book they were reading. An hour passed "what?" "I'm... confused too... did they..... die?" "I don't know I hate open endings." Henry laughed "I... like them." "Why?" "Their..... interesting." Henry said smiling "I guess so." Zora hugged him and went to see what Finral was up to he found him drawing him. "You draw?" Finral jumped "you scared me yeah here and there." Zora looked at it "hm looks good." Later he left for awhile Finral never knew where he went he often brought back things for him which he was thankful but he didn't know where to put a lot of the things Zora gave him. Finral flipped though his sketchbook and stopped at a unfinished drawing of Zora he drew him Henry Asta, and the others. By the time Zora got back Finral heard him groan in pain. "Zora? What happened?!" "Too loud." Zora giggled he was drank. Zora was bleeding. "I missed you!" Zora said continuing to giggle. Finral cleaned the wound. Zora passed out. Finral sighed he would ask about this unusual behavior in the morning. "Fuck." Finral put ice on his head. "I'm not mad at you anymore I'm concerned." "Shh." Zora said "no anyway I told Henry you had a hangover he said he'd read with you later he ate to much cotton candy." "Told him not to." Zora groaned into his pillow. Finral robbed his back. "Your an idiot you know that right?" "But I'm your idiot and superior." "No we've had this discussion my love I'm your superior not the the other way around." Finral said kissing his cheek. Zora fell asleep Finral rolled his eyes Zora picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING ZORA AND FINRAL!" "Hi Asta." Zora waved and grabbed Finral's hand and put him in his lap. "Their.... so cute..." Henry said eating breakfast and watching them feed each other. Everyone agreed. Langris came by every so often. He knocked on the door. He heard laughter. "Zora wait let me answer the door. "Ignore it babe." Finral opened the door. "Langris!" Finral exclaimed hugging him Langris sighed and returned it. "You." "Hey Langis see you babe gotta hang out with Henry." "Henry?" Langris asked "he's our friend he and Zora read together." "I see and this Henry is a member too?" Finral nooded "you can't get near him though he has a condition." An hour passed Langris told Finral about all the paperwork he had gotten and how many people he yelled at. "Langris be a bit nicer." "I am nice brother." "So the last chapter sucked." "You... didn't like the flower?" "It was interesting how they turned into a flower but why not heal people then turn into one." "I... don't know sometimes people do.... things like that..." later Zora told Finral about the flower person. "That's somewhat sad and happy." Finral said "Henry thought so too I think it's dumb she gave up everything for friendship." "You wouldn't?" "Don't be ridiculous anyway where's that fucker?" "Langris he left he had too much paperwork waiting I'll be back i gotta get Yami." Finral said kissing him "Alright see you." **Zora listened for footsteps he knew would came he came every day and night and told him horrible things.** Zora went to his secret hideout he found it when he was looking for thing's for Finral. It was a small cave. Sighing he left and went to his father's grave. "Hey Dad I told Finral he didn't leave i don't know if I can tell Henry or everyone else Henry's a friend he's cool we read together and he gets my jokes unlike Finral anyway I love you." Evening came and Finral drew some more in his sketchbook. This time he drew Zora and Henry. "Well the level of detail is amazing." Finral jumped at the voice Zora kissed him on the forehead. "Really? I just drew what you two do." "We look so happy." Finral handed him the sketchbook. Zora flipped though it. "Zora seems interesting cute- Finral grabbed it blushing "it's also a journal?" Zora asked smirking "it was i meant to take those out." Finral put it away. They cuddled later Zora played with Finral's hair. "Why do you hate Yami?" That question made Zora roll his eyes. "He's a asshole." Finral looked at him "he's our captain Zora he may come as scary- "I'm not scared of that dick." Zora yelled he took a deep breath "sorry." "Then why?" "I'm gonna go see what Henry's up to." Finral sighed Henry's noticed Zora wasn't in a happy mood to talk he shared some of the cotton candy he got him. Zora ate it still upset with Finral. "Was... this your first fight?" Zora nooded "yeah." "Here..." Henry handed him the rest of the cotton candy. "Oh... here..." Henry handed him a book. "What to do when you have fights?" Zora asked "yes... good night Zora..." Zora flipped though the book. "Talk about our feelings? Bullshit we do that maybe not a lot but we talk." Zora checked on his boyfriend Finral was reading when he knocked on the door he felt like a asshole so he was going to apologize. Finral let him in. "Look I'm sorry for being a asshole we should talk about fuck this book feelings or whatever." Zora said Finral chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay but could you try?" Zora nooded "I don't want to but fine." Zora frowned where was that asshole?" "Babe?" "Finral left with Vanessa." Luck said fighting Magna "and Yami?" "HE'S SLEEPING!" Asta said Zora went back to their room and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Zora tapped his foot impatiently how long was that asshole going to sleep?! He heard footsteps Finral came in and frowned "hey sweetie." Zora nooded "everything go ok with Yami?" Finral asked "he's asleep." "He usually gets up in a hour or two." Zora watched Finral get ready for the day humming as he did so. "Did you- what is it?" "What happen to your hair?" Finral looked in the mirror "it's like this in the mornings be right back." Zora nooded a few minutes passed Finral was back. "Hey you have some too bed head i mean." Finral run his hands though Zora's hair. "There." "Thanks now I can't see." Zora moved his hair out of his face. Finral inhaled his scent "you smell nice." "Thank you quit it." Zora said Finral continued smelling him "Zora...." "Henry's up let go weirdo." Zora said "Fine go." Finral said kissing him Zora knocked on Henry's door. "Henry?" "Downstairs.... Zora..." Zora walked downstairs he wasn't hungry right now but he sat next to Henry. "Morning." "Good.... Morning." Henry noticed Zora was shaking he knew Zora hated cigarettes he offered him a apple. Zora slowly chewed it little by little. Finral robbed his back "it's ok thank you." Finral told Henry Henry smiled and walked back to his room. "It's ok want to go back to our room?" Zora nooded tears in his eyes he coughed "actually want to go to a park I found?" Zora nooded his breathing got heavy he couldn't focus on anything he wanted to get rid of this feeling he buried his face in his hands sobbing everything was fine he told himself each day but that smell was so damn disgusting everyday and night he would cry because of the smell. Finral sighed he couldn't get Zora to stop crying it turned into sobbing he didn't know want to do he pulled Zora in a hug he flinched away Finral took a deep breath and waited. Zora eventually calmed down. "Do you want to go home?" Zora nooded "okay let's go." Zora grabbed his hand tightly later on a mission Finral opened a portal for Zora's trap except the guy said something before Zora could use his magic. "Magic knights fellow orders like good boys." Zora ignored him and knocked him out. He punched him over and over again his fits started bleeding. **"Good boy stay still."** "Zora stop!" Finral grabbed Zora's arm. Zora looked at his hand "I don't like that word." "What he said?" "Yeah just forget it." Zora wrapped his hand up "are you sure you don't want Mimosa to heal you or Owen?" "Stop worrying so much babe I'm good." "Are.... you sure?" Henry asked "yes Henry." He said eating cotton candy he assumed that Henry ate it all. Throughout the day Zora kept trying to talk to Yami but kept getting nervous and annoyed with the man's annoying amount of cigarettes so he asked Finral if he wanted to do anything he didn't care what it was. "What was that?" Zora asked "dancing you have to lead though." Finral sighed "don't laugh but when I was younger I practiced dancing with Langris he would step on my feet." "Damn even as a kid he was a dick." Zora held out his hand Finral took it. "Ok now put your hands in my waist." Zora said Finral nooded "now we just dance." "I think everyone's staring at us." Finral whispered. "And?" Zora asked smirking and spanning him around. Then kissed him. "That... was so romantic." Henry said clapping "thanks Henry." "How did you know how to dance?" Vanessa asked "I picked up a few things over the years not a big deal." Zora said with a shrug. "Anything.... else?" "I write sometimes I know everyone's morning routine for example Finral gets up early then me." "That's interesting wait everyone's?" Zora nooded "yeah." Finral turned red did that mean he knew he wrote about him in his journal?! "You ok?" Finral nooded "fine you don't mean everything everything right?" "You writing- Finral covered his mouth "nothing! He means nothing!" "Zora... had the biggest crush on you..." "How do you know that?" "Well... when we first met he couldn't stop thinking about you. He had a look in his eyes..." Henry said "no I didn't Henry he was annoying that's all..." "according....to a book I read annoynce usually means love...." "what? Why haven't we read that together?" "I already read it Zora..." Henry told him he looked at the time he had to go before his condition started acting up well it always did but Zora didn't mind. He waited no one left he frowned he tapped Zora. "Zora.... why are aren't they leaving?" "I forgot to tell you they said something about friendship or whatever something like that." "But... aren't they worried?" "No." "Now I can ask you all sorts of questions!" Vanessa asked "uh.... sure.." "your hair is so long!" "I... know." Luck wondered over to Henry "So if you can't fight me wanna tell us stories?" "What? Kind?" Henry asked "about your hair!" Vanessa asked she began running her hands though it "it.... grows and I wash it..." Henry said "this?!" Henry nooded "it's.... not that hard..." "anymore secrets about Zora?" "Uh.... no he's really nice..." "he has a nice side?" Noelle asked "yes..." Zora rolled his eyes he was nice to them sometimes if they weren't annoying Henry and Finral were the exception he didn't mind them seeing a more softer side to them. "What's going on?" A voice asked "Henry's telling us stories." Magna said Yami lit a cigarette and walked outside which was odd to Zora he usually smoked indoors. Later Zora made another attempt to talk to him. "Hey." "Hey Zora." Zora awkwardly sit across from him. "How's the newspaper?" "Nothing interesting." Zora nooded this was dumb. "See you." "Yep." Finral frowned "you tried at least my love." "Whatever babe." "What happen to your hair? Henry?" "Vanessa... tied it up..." Henry said was he embarrassed? "You don't like it?" "No.... it's just it's different..." Zora noted his birds were still in his hair. They talked for awhile then Henry's bird decided to rest in Zora's hair. "Hey.... Zora's not a nest..." it flew out and back in Henry's hair. "How did she turn back into a person then she just died again what is this book?" Zora asked drying his eyes. "I'm... so lost..." Henry said blowing his nose. "Can I ask you something?" "Anything..." "if I went through something similar like the books we've been reading would you still be my friend?" "Of course..." Zora swallowed a sob "thanks." Zora hugged him. Finral rolled his eyes as Langris went on about Zora being too affection he was the right amount of affection if you asked him. "Are you listening Finral?" "What?" "I said- Finral got up and saw a familer redhead Zora was walking towards them. "Hey baby Langis." "Hello you trash." "That hurts my feelings." Zora said flipping him off. "Why are you here?" "Shopping then I saw you two." "I suppose you can join us." Langris said with a roll of his eyes. "How have you been Langis?" "For the love of- it's Langris! You trash." Zora ignored him and said "I've been busy loving your brother he's so adorable and amazing unlike you." "Please die." Zora kissed Finral earning a soft moan from him. "No PDA in front of me." Langris said opening a portal and leaving "Zora we're in public." Zora pulled away and intertwined their hands. "Wanna see my secret hideout?" "You don't have a secret hideout." "I do close your eyes." Finral closed his eyes. Zora took him to the beach "why are we near the beach?" Finral asked Zora sat him down. "Ok open your eyes." Finral looked around it was nice a little to small for him. "Yeah this is amazing." "We aren't there yet keep going." Zora said covering Finral's eyes "you better not make me fall." "Shut it and walk." Finral heard a waterfall how big was this hideout? "We're here." "Wow this place is romantic." "It's a hideout baby not a romantic place." Finral kissed him "still your such a sweetheart sweetheart." Zora wrapped an arm around him. "You can't tell anyone." "I won't don't tell Henry." "I wasn't gonna tell him yet." "Your unbelievable sometimes my love wanna swim?" "No thanks babe." "Your loss." Finral said jumping in the water. Zora blinked when did he change into a bathing suit? "Babe?" "Yes? "Are you wearing a bathing suit?" "Duh silly get in here." "No sorry I gotta go." "Ok I love you!" "Love you too babe." Finral opened a portal he walked through and hang out with Henry. "You... seem happy Zora...." Zora nooded and looked at him "I am I took Finral to a nice Café and he had a good time." "That's nice..." Henry said he was happy his friend was happy he worried so much whenever Zora was a sobbing mess. Zora also talked to Yami for a bit he still couldn't trust him but he talked with him occasionally. The following weeks he had nightmare's Finral couldn't get him to stop crying. Zora's happy nature went downhill he didn't talk to anyone except Henry and Finral he had become more irritated easily he left for hours and apologized for worrying them. Zora knew this would never end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Langris's cat Zelda because I'm a huge fan of the games prepare for some feels this chapter hurt

"So everything is just gone?" "Yes...." Henry said "weird and no one remembers?" "Yes... it's heartbreaking..." Henry said blowing his nose "So how's Zora been?" Vanessa asked "good I think he's not big on feelings sometimes." Finral said playing with his food. He looked at her "he'll sometimes get me things whenever he leaves but lately he stopped i know he's having a hard time adjusting to being a magic knight and- Vanessa placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Finral breath" she said he took a deep breath "sorry I'm just worried I worry to much don't I?" "It's okay." Finral smiled "thanks I wish Langris could understand that I don't mean to annoy him." Langris sneezed "Finral's talking about me." "You... bake?" Zora nooded "I help out Charmy sometimes." "What's with all these?" Vanessa asked eating one "wow! I should drink with these!" Finral sighed "Vanessa you just had wine." Zora hugged him "here babe." "Cookies oh! Their sugar!" Finral exclaimed eating them. "You made a cookie me?" Zora nooded "and you ate you." "What about- oh hey Henry!" "Hi..." Henry said eating his cookies. "ZORA'S AN AMAZING BAKER!" Asta yelled eating the Asta shaped cookies. "Don't eat so fast not that I care." Noelle said blushing Zora rolled his eyes he wished Noelle would just tell Asta how she felt. Zora even made Yami some he came out of the bathroom and sit down and ate them he took baby steps when interacting with the captain he still couldn't trust him. But he hoped he could one day. Langris frowned at his "masked freak what is this?" "Huh sorry I overcooked yours Langis sorry." Zora said laughing "I'll kill you." Finral sighed and sent Langris back to the golden dawn. "I wish you were nicer to him sweetie." "I'm a nice person babe ask Henry." "He... is..." Later Finral explained to Zora a book he found and couldn't put down. "Wait they switch bodies?" "Yeah and they have no memory of what they do." Finral said laying his head on Zora's stomach. "Oh and everyone died until he time travels." "Time magic?" "It's weird a magical tree." "Your brother's captain's spells deal with trees babe." "Still weird sweetie." "Finral?" "Langris?" Langris walked in "I need your help with this." The couple heard a meow. "Langris you didn't." "Brother look at her." Langris said the kitten gave them sad eyes "does she have a name?" Langris sighed "no I can't think of one." "How about cherry tart." "No that won't work." Langris stroked it's fur "Zelda." Zora said "what? I read a book with Henry and a princess was named Zelda." The cat purred "she likes it Zelda now no boys good girl! Thank you masked freak." Langris said opening a portal and leaving. Finral sketched Zora and Henry talking. He opened a small portal and showed them. "Wow... we.... look so awesome." Henry said smiling "Finral's quite the artist he and that fluffy captain would make great friends." "Fluffy... captain?" "Captain Rill." Finral said drawing Langris and Zelda. Gordon muttered something to Zora "over there." Zora said pointing Gordon muttered something Finral assumed thanks and got his cookies. Finral put his sketchbook away. Henry walked back to his room he hugged Zora goodnight Finral had fallen asleep Zora smiled softly and carried him to bed. Finral sighed contently and nuzzled into Zora's chest. Zora kissed his forehead. Zora closed his eyes and went to sleep. **"I told you what would happen if you ran away."** "Sweetie? Zora?" Zora looked at him "you ok?" Zora nooded "just a nightmare." Zora turned over to face him "you look so tired." Finral said touching Zora's face "I am." Zora said yawning Finral nooded before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Zora didn't fall asleep he couldn't sleep tonight so he read Finral's book. Finral opened his eyes. Zora was asleep he looked at the time it wasn't time for anyone to get up Finral noticed Zora still wore the locket even while asleep. They had a mission later he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Zora knocked on Henry's door he was quietly talking to his birds. They chirped when they saw Zora and flew in his hair. "Guys.... Zora's not a nest..." Henry said sighing they flew back in Henry's hair. "Good.... morning." "Morning." "I.... think Finral's stuck..." Zora looked at Finral "Babe let go come on." Finral opened his eyes and pulled away and left. "No it can't just end what about meeting their friends?" "Their gone...." "Hopefully the next chapter is happier for them." Henry nooded "me... to." Zora walked back to their room odd Finral was usually up. "Babe are you ok?" "Tired." Finral said "you wanna eat breakfast in bed?" Finral nooded "be right back." Finral opened his eyes Zora was in front of him with waffles. "You got way too many." Zora shrugged "scoot over and open wide." Finral opened his mouth Zora fed him breakfast Finral grabbed one and fed Zora. "Your gonna get me covered in syrup." Finral said laughing "just open up." Zora said Finral opened his mouth. Zora licked his lips watching him eat. "What?" Zora licked the syrup off Finral's mouth. "Tasty." Zora said smirking at Finral's red face. "Wanna join Langris and me for tea?" "Hell no if it's just us that's fine but him he might put something in it to turn me into a flower or something." "You read too much." "Finral I have a meeting later." Finral nooded and drew Something Zora tried seeing what it was. "You can't see yet it's still not ready." Finral said closing the book. Zora checked on Asta who was doing push-ups as usual Noelle was training Gordon was writing things down in his book. Henry was reading. Zora left for awhile Finral secretly fellowed him. Zora noticed him and didn't say anything Finral noticed he went in a alleyway Zora covered Finral's mouth "shh it's me." "Why are you here?" Zora put a finger to his lips and pointed to kittens waiting for him. "Their newborns." Zora pointed to the mother who cleaned them Zora gave them milk. And scratched behind it's ears. They tried following them "no stay here with your mother you can't stay with us sorry." Zora said they left and went back to the alleyway. Finral intertwined their hands "I didn't know you came to visit cats while away from us." "Sometimes they like me for some reason no idea why have you ever had a pet?" Finral shook his head "nope Langris and I wanted one but our father and his wife told us no." "How was Langis as a kid?" "How can I put this nicely he was complex we got along for the most part we would Sometimes sleep in the same bed but afterwards he became well amazing." "Amazing? Babe he's a dick." "Langris really is a good person Zora he just isn't good at showing at." Finral pulled out a letter "he gave me this after I saved him he's thankful in his own way." Zora read it and rolled his eyes "stop being so annoying Finral? I don't need your help all the time but thank you." Finral smiled "see? He cares." Zora sighed they had such a ood relationship it was honestly hard to believe they were brother's he was glad he was an only child. "Do you go anywhere special?" Finral asked "I go to Dad's grave whenever I leave I tell him about you and Henry." "That's nice could I go with you next time?" "Sure what's with that look?" "What look?" Zora leaned making Finral blush "what is it?" "You want to ask me something about my fucked childhood?" "I highly doubt it was all bad." "It wasn't I had Dad we were happy he was like a kid he loved pulling pranks that's why I love them and pull them on Asta and have yet to pull one on everyone I'm still thinking of the biggest one yet." "Aww you do care about people." Finral said kissing his cheek "I care about you and Henry the other's annoy me except Vanessa she doesn't oh and Gordon." "That means four people that don't annoy you my love." "I mean you do kinda." Zora said "you do too I want to get up and get ready for the day and you hold me to tight." "You use me as a bed." "You snore." "You always reject kissing me in the mornings." "Because your breath stinks." Finral said Zora had no rebuttal making him laugh. "No comeback I won this- Zora kissed him "FINRAL CAPTAIN YAMI- Asta stopped yelling when Zora threw a rainbow stinkbug. "NO!" He yelled and run away. Finral fixed his hair and clothes "I'll be right back." Zora wrapped his arms around him "you can't go yet." Zora said kissing him "I have to." Finral said gently pushing him down and kissing him. "Fine bye I love you." Interestingly enough Yami didn't want him. "Captain Yami?" Finral asked "surpassing my limits Finral what is it?" "Did you need me to portal you somewhere?" "To my room." "Got it." Zora checked on Henry he was asleep not wanting to interrupt his friend he went back to see what Finral was doing. Finral was sketching his drawing that he wouldn't share. "I'm gonna guess." "Ok my love." "Me." "No." "Henry." "No." "Asta." "No." "Vanessa." "No." "Yami." "No." "You." "Nope." "Grey." "No." Finral said yawning and going upstairs as Zora kept guessing. "No all of your guesses are wrong sweetie just be patient." Finral touched Zora's face and opened his mouth looking at his teeth. Then nuzzled into his chest. "I love your teeth." "Thank you? I guess i like your eyes." "That's.... romantic. What did Finral say?" "He turned beet red and went to sleep isn't that right babe?" "I have no memory of that event." Finral said drinking the awful tea that Zora made. "What book are you and Zora reading? He said something about a flower." "It's.... really interesting the characters gave up everything for friendship...." "That's still stupid they could have gotten rid of their magic." "No... it wouldn't work for the plot..." "It would if it was temporarily." "No... it wouldn't..." Finral watched the two argue over their book. "Fine you win friendship is important for the plot." "Exactly...." Henry said going to his room. "Do you two agree on anything?" "Sometimes he likes the plot sometimes I dislike it and we agree to disagree on the characters being dumbasses." Before Finral could comment on what Zora said Langris called "Yes what is it Langris?" "It's Zelda i can't work with her all over my papers." "How's that our problem?" "Sweetie be nice." Zora rolled his eyes "do you want us to watch her?" "Just until I'm done with this thank you brother." Langris said opening a portal he handed Zelda to his brother who purred in his arms. "It's only for a little while my love." Finral said kissing him on the cheek. Zelda looked at Zora then hissed "she doesn't like me." Finral frowned "she's probably just nervous." Through out the day Zora tried getting his mind off the many negative thoughts in his head he left to clear his head that's when the smell was back he was back in that house shaking and scared. A voice kept calling him "Zora." He backed up "Zora." It said again. He was about to use his magic before they came into view. "Yami." "You ok?" Zora nooded and pushed past him and went upstairs and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to scare you." Yami said "just forget it." Zora said going to the kitchen and getting tea. Finral manged to get Zelda to sleep. He walked over to Zora. "Everything ok? Did something happen?" Zora shrugged and pulled Finral close hugging him. "Are you ok?" Finral asked Zora wasn't sure if he was anymore what made someone "ok" after something traumatic? He let go and went to their room and laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. An unwanted memory came flooding back. **"You never listen to me I am so tried of your endless fucking crying." Zora curled into a ball whimpering. He wanted to feel safe again he wanted to be able to sleep again without worrying about wondering if he would get hurt again.** Zora shot up. "Fuck these nightmares." He said getting up Finral was asleep Zelda was gone. Probably with Langis. Not wanting to interrupt Finral's sleep he stroked Finral's hair and left to get more tea. "Can't sleep?" Yami asked Zora didn't feel like leaving or talking about it he simply nodded. Yami reached out and gave Zora a pat on his head. "Nightmare's are a bitch huh?" Zora shrugged did this guy get the hint he wanted nothing to do with him. Why is he trying to be nice? He wasn't nice he was a lazy ass excuse of a magic knight captain that for some reason made a magic knight. Yami awkwardly drummed his fingers against the table before standing up Zora flinched unconsciously watching him walk to his room. Zora run a hand through his hair tears streamed down his face he buried his face in his hands he wouldn't get better he wanted be a super mage or be enough for Finral. Or be happy ever again that was stolen from him along with his childhood he would always be what Ven called him a disgusting cum dump. " **All your good for is being a cumdump you slut." Ven said thrusting. Zora cried harder. As Ven's pace got rougher until he passed out he was forced awake by a musclar arm wrapping around his neck choking him. He was scared he closed his eyes when he felt something warm and wet inside him. "Such a good boy." Ven said panting and kissing him Zora flinched away "You know I hate being rough with my beautiful boy." "Go away!" Zora said sobbing "Daddy." "He's not here he left you all alone don't worry I'll take care of you you'll see you eventually love me back."** Henry noticed Zora wasn't reading "Hey... we can read later..." "Sorry." "Don't... apologize.... it's ok...." Zora hugged him "you... got better..." Henry said Finral noticed he was off as well he invited him out to tea with Langris he didn't start arguing with him he just stared at his tea lost in thought his eyes were red and he kept yawning it most have been a bad night. Finral tried cheering him up "what books do you want?" "Do you want anything to eat?" "Are you ok?" Zora didn't answer he just stared at the ground sadly when they got back home Zora stayed locked in their room. Finral was at a loss at what do he wasn't a therapist he had no idea what his boyfriend was thinking or feeling. Therapy was something Zora probably wasn't interested in going to he wasn't interested in talking about the abuse he suffered. "Just take me home." Zora said "just give it a chance- "no Finral I won't give it a chance take me home." Finral opened a portal Zora never called him by his name he only used pet names whenever he called him by his name they would fight which was something they rarely did. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you into trying to get help we'll wait until your ready to talk about it." "I'm not talking about it." "That's- "ever what happen is in the past and it should stay that way I don't want anyone's help or anyone pitying me for what happen it's my fault for being a dumbass kid and letting it happen." Finral moved closer Zora took a step back not wanting to be touched. Before he left Finral turned around and said "it wasn't your fault you had no control over what happen I hope you know that one day." Finral quietly closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take some time before Zora and Yami have a proper conversation without Zora not saying anything or flinching away


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify Finral getting annoyed with Zora isn't because he's getting on his nerves but simply because everyone has their limits and Finral has reached his.

Zora listened as Finral walked downstairs he didn't need his help hopefully he understood that. " **hi my beautiful boy." Ven said stroking Zora's hair he flinched away "Stop touching me!" Zora yelled** Zora poured tea "you... ok?" Henry asked watching him pour glass after glass of beer growing bored with tea. "I don't know anymore Henry everything's gone to shit." "How?" "I can't tell you." "It's... about your childhood isn't it?" Zora looked at him shocked "how did you know?" "I.... put two and two together...." Henry said pouring tea and drinking it it was early and Zora happen to be up so they talked. "Finral he knows too." "What.... did... he.. say?" "He wasn't disgusted." Zora said laughing in disbelief "I'm... happy.... for you..." "Your... like a prince.. in a story... I read a long.... time ago..." "uh what? What's so royal about me?" Zora asked confused he didn't think of himself like someone from a dumb story. "Then... a masked.. one..." Henry said laughing "a masked prince what does that make Finral?" "Hmm another prince that's in love..." Zora smiled Finral was like a prince in so many ways. "I'm... gonna... go back to my room before everyone wakes up..." "Alright thanks for talking with me Henry." Zora said hugging him "still... to tight..." Zora let him go he checked on Finral he was still sleeping so he quietly walked in and watched him. Finral yawned he saw a familer redhead "hey." Finral waved and opened a portal and got ready for the day. As he was Combing his hair he noticed Zora watching him he hoped Zora would be ok today. "Did you sleep good?" Finral asked "no." Zora said "ok." Finral finished getting ready and kissed him before leaving. Langris frowned "you usually annoy me about that trash you call a boyfriend Finral." Langris said drinking his tea when he wasn't as busy he and Finral met for tea. Finral shrugged he didn't know what to do how could he help Zora he'd never dealt with anything like this before traumatic experiences weren't something he ever had to tell with although he wondered if his parents dismissing and acting like he didn't exist was traumatic or not then there was- "Finral?" Langris asked Finral looked at him. "Are you ok you seem off today." "I'm fine just thinking." Finral said "I'm not good at emotions brother but you can talk to me." Finral nooded "I know it's ok I'm ok have you ever wanted to help someone but you don't know how?" "I don't have friends i don't need them but yes." "Who?" "You remember when we were younger and you were trying to learn attack spells so father would be proud?" Finral nooded he didn't think Langris would remember that most of their childhood wasn't great. "Yes." "I wanted to tell you you didn't need to worry about it you have amazing magic." "Thanks." "Your welcome." Zora walked around he wondered if Finral was upset about yesterday if he was he didn't get why he needed to deal with this on his own. He stopped when he saw him lost in thought Finral noticed someone watching him he looked up and they were gone. "What's- "Nothing it's nothing would everyone stop asking me if I'm ok!" Finral exclaimed his cheeks grew hot embarrassed that he yelled he left and sat on the roof. Drawing the sunset he noticed Zora was leaving and drew that as well. Zora hopped on the roof. "What happen?" "What do you mean?" "You yelled you don't usually get angry for no reason." "You made me angry." Finral said "what?" Zora asked confused was he still angry about yesterday? "I told you- Finral made a portal and laid down on their bed. "Can we talk about this?" Zora asked "sure let's talk about you refuse to let me be try and help you I can't imagine what you what you went through but just talk to me." "I already told you." Finral sighed this was getting irritating. "I shouldn't have to walk on eggshells with you I've tried being understanding and wait for you to talk about it." "I don't want to talk about has that thought over popped in your head I'm fine it happen i moved on so I have a nightmare here and there who fucking cares?" They yelled until their throats were dry. "I'm leaving i don't have time to argue with you over something so stupid." Zora said slamming the door. Finral buried his face in his hands anger crawled though his body like a snake nearing it's prey stupid how was this stupid? Zora played with the locket as he thought about the argument it wasn't his fault that's what Finral said but it was. " **you stupid slut."** Around midnight Finral was on the roof again having finished crying he drew the moon but everytime he tried he messed up he angrily threw the sketchbook in a portal Zora picked it up and placed it on the desk. Everyone noticed something was off with the couple they weren't feeding each other breakfast. "Did... something happen?" Henry asked "we got into a fight if he just let it go it would be fine." "Let... go of... what?" "Trying to help me he can't help therapy won't help either." "I'm.... sorry." Henry said he knew they would make up and Zora would be ok one day he tried seeing the positive side of things. Zora sniffed tears streamed down his face "I'm a fucking disappointment to him he's gonna break up with me isn't he? He'll- oh fuck he'll find someone better." Henry handed him a tissue Zora dried his tears more fall down. "No... he won't.... Finral heard sobbing from Henry's room he couldn't go in there because of his condition. "Henry is Zora in there?" "Yes.... he's crying...." Henry said Finral opened a portal "can you help him through that?" "Of... course..." Zora was still in tears his body shook with sobs Finral pulled him in a hug he stroked Zora's hair "don't cry." Zora cried uncontrollably "shh it's going to be ok." A week passed since Zora's breakdown they had a mission AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" Asta yelled excitedly "Sure stopping bandits is awesome." Zora said sarcastically Finral smiled "it's nice to have a mission." Zora and he were somewhat back to normal Finral didn't give on helping whoever he could Zora gave up on getting help long ago but he could try. "Alright hop on." Finral said Zora got on the broom "OK!" Asta said putting his hands around Zora's waist. "Hey! Watch were your hands go." Zora said "WELL DO YOU WANT ME TO FALL OFF?" "No fine." Zora said Finral looked at the scenery before Zora interrupted him "we there yet?" "No my love we won't be until this evening." Finral said landing "we have to make camp until then." "I'LL GET FIREWOOD!" "You do that you little shit." "Go with him." Finral said kissing his cheek "why?" "Because he's our friend and I have to set up our tent." "We could book a inn." "We could but we're already here." "I'M BACK!" Asta said getting the fire ready. Asta talked about how excited he was for this mission Zora nooded he didn't share Asta's enthusiasm about missions. "I brought food." Finral said showing them "we have to eat later though." Zora said pointing toward the sunset "it's time to go." Finral said grabbing his hand "we aren't to late are we?" "No." Zora said pointing to the bandits "wait those aren't bandits." Finral said getting closer "Finral look out!" Zora yelled Finral looked at the bandit approaching him he used stone magic Finral got stuck. "Shit shrimp use your sword." Asta knocked all but one of them out. Finral manged to open a portal. "Let's help Zora." Finral said running towards the fighting "will you just get fucked?" Zora said using ash magic the bandit chuckled "you get fucked." Zora rolled his eyes The bandit used stone magic Finral opened a portal "I've had enough of this annoying spell." Zora knocked the bandit out. "You got dirt in your hair." Zora said blowing it out. "STOP BEING MEAN TO PEOPLE BE GOOD PEOPLE AND HELP OTHERS OUT!" Asta said the bandits nooded "GOOD!" One of them got loose and tried attacking him Asta threw the person down "BE A GOOD PERSON!" OR ELSE ZORA WILL THROW A RAINBOW STINKBUG!" Zora looked over at him he was getting dirt out of Finral's hair "ow stop pulling it." "Hold still then." Zora said "there done." Finral watched Asta yell how happy he was to be of service to the village. Zora felt one of the bandits was familiar somehow. "You... baked more cookies." Henry said eating his "yeah it's a habit now I guess." "Can.... I..... ask you something?" Zora nooded "how.... did you and Finral meet?" "It was by accident really I saw Yami and Finral talking he looked at me and his eyes are shining like diamonds and I developed feelings or my chest felt warm whenever he was around." "That's so romantic...." "I told him to fuck off too." "Still... romantic..." "your idea of romance is weird." Zora said Finral told him he would be back later he had something to do with Langris. "Finral's.... not back...." Henry said two hours passed Zora tapped his foot impatiently where was he? He flew to the golden dawn. "Langis!" Langris yawned "hello masked freak what is it? Some of us need sleep." "Where's Finral?" Zora asked "at that pathetic excuse you call a hideout where else would my brother be?" "No idea he's never done this before." "He's probably just out wondering masked freak goodnight." Zora nooded and left he checked all over something wasn't right where was he?! "Finral!" Zora yelled Finral ignored him and continued walking towards nothing a large muscler hand reached out and grabbed him. "Let him go!" Zora yelled suddenly Zora was in a dark room Finral was humming to himself he smiled when he saw he was awake. "Good your awake he's gonna have so much fun breaking you." Finral said laughing an insane laugh Zora gasped sweat dripped down his skin. He sighed Finral was asleep next to him he pulled him closer Finral sighed contently. He run a hand through his hair it was just a nightmare everything was fine he was fine Finral was fine. Ven was dead although that bandit seemed familiar no he was dead he couldn't hurt him anymore. "Another nightmare?" Finral asked Zora nodded "wanna talk about it?" "Why not basically you were evil the end." "That doesn't help but I'll take your word for it sweetheart." Finral said falling asleep. "Zora... Zora..." Henry touched him Zora jerked away "fuck sorry." "It's ok... he was fine with touch in general but sudden touch made him jerk away. "What happen?" "They... saved the world..." "That's good I guess it would have been cool if one of them died." "You... and your... dark.... endings..." Zora hugged him Henry returned it Zora left and looked around for Finral "Where's Finral?" "He left with Yami." Zora sighed he made tea and sat on the roof thinking he always thought if told anyone about the abuse they would look at him with disgust or judgement Finral and Henry didn't they still treated him the same as they always did and that made him happy. Finral sighed waiting for Yami took forever. He left immediately without letting Zora know he wondered if he was ok he hoped he was there was still so much he didn't know about Zora's abuse which was fine but he still wondered. "Alright Finral let's go." "Right." Finral said opening a portal "We're back!" Finral said Zora was asleep Finral smiled and walked over to Vanessa she was passed out drank. "Hi...." Finral jumped "hey Henry did Zora read with you?" "Yes.... he did..." Finral felt his mana being drained he sat far away Henry didn't mind. "Did he?" "He flinched when I touched his shoulder.... but he's ok..." Henry promised "I'm glad your has friend he doesn't really socialize with anyone at least that's what I got when we first met." "Zora's... a nice person I know... he probably feels alone but he isn't..." Henry said drinking his tea "you're right." Finral walked upstairs he bumped into Zora. "Sorry." "It's fine." Zora said kissing him "wait your supposed to be asleep." "I was then I woke up and went to our room." Finral intertwined their hands and walked inside their room. "I missed you." Zora said pulling him in a hug. "I missed you too what chapter are you on now?" "17 or 19? I think." "What's happening now wait let me guess they all died." "No it would have added character development but Henry says the magic flower will bring them back or something." "What happens if this flower dies?" "It's a magical flower baby." "So? Mana runs out people die- "you seriously are missing the point." "Am I? Anyway I invited Langris over." "He's an asshole." "He's trying to be nice look he made you a card." Finral said handing it to him Zora frowned "he wants me to die and you to find a asshole for a boyfriend not exactly welcoming baby." Finral looked at it "he's just joking." Zora and Langris glared at each while they ate. "Are... you Langris?" Henry asked "yes are you Henry?" "Yes..." Langris nooded he felt exhausted "I'm... sorry you shouldn't get close..." "why?" "I... have a illness that takes away mana... although Zora doesn't mind.... and Asta has none..." Henry said looking over at the loud teen talk to Finral. "We also read together." Zora said "Finral and I used to do that now I'm to busy wait why am I telling you this?!" Henry watched the two try and fight. "Finral... Zora and Langris are fighting...." "Zora! And Langris! Outside now!" "But babe- "Don't! Go." Zora sighed "Dick." "Trash." Finral sighed "Why can't you two just be nice to each Langris?" "His existence bothers me brother." "Yours does too." "Enough! Zora say your sorry or else." "Your sexy when your pissed." "Stop flirting and apologize." Zora sighed and threw a rainbow stinkbug at Langris "fuck you." He grabbed Finral's hand and went back inside while Langris complained about the smell. "He's... back..." Henry said watching Langris try and attack Zora, he rolled his eyes "Langis just let it go your brother's happy with me." "Die." Langris yelled he always did this whenever he ate dinner with them. "They'll tire themselves out eventually." Finral sighed later Langris went home "he'll need to bathe multiple times a day so you shouldn't hug him for awhile." Finral sighed "no matter what I say you two are always at each other's throats." "It... was entertaining..." "LANGRIS! IT'S- OH HE LEFT!" Asta went off to train "can't a girl sleep?" Vanessa asked robbing her head "you slept though that?" Noelle asked "what happened I remember Finral's brother coming over Zora what's on your mask?" Finral pulled it off "it says this isn't over you trash." "He just needs to date or get laid honestly that will get rid of the stick up his ass." "Or maybe you could be nice to him." Finral said "never happening baby the world could end tomorrow and I still will hate him." Zora said kissing his cheek and leaving "before I forget here." He tossed a bottle of wine to Finral. He gave it to Vanessa "thanks!" Zora motioned him to fellow him "what is it?" Finral asked "do you want to go out tomorrow night?" "Yes I'll have to see if I have any missions." "Ok bye Fin." Zora said kissing his cheek. And walking away. "Fin?" Finral asked himself another pet name? He opened a portal to their room Finral noticed Zora's locket was still here. Crap he had no idea where he went. He could tell him tomorrow. "He called you Fin?" Vanessa asked drinking Finral nooded blushing "it was sweet but he's never called me that." "Is he sleeping?" Finral nooded "yeah I tried getting him up but he muttered something about how I was the most beautiful person in the world." Finral said he was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato. "Good... morning..." Henry said sitting down for breakfast "Zora most have pulled a all nighter if he missed reading with you." Henry nooded "i... think so too..." Afternoon was when Zora finally woke up his eyes widened. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Zora yelled looking for his locket "what?" Finral asked "our locket!" Zora yelled Finral put it on him. "You forgot it last night I couldn't give it to you because I don't know where you go are you ok?" Zora nooded and turned over. "Am I broken to you?" He asked Finral look at him in disbelief he could never be broken to him. "What? No never." "Don't lie." Tears streamed down his face Finral wiped away his tears "you aren't broken." Finral said "I am." Zora said more tears streamed down his face. "Zora- "Can I be left alone?" Zora asked stll crying. Finral didn't want to leave him like this but he nooded and left. Zora couldn't do this anymore he couldn't wake up feeling terrified everyday and breakdown Finral deserved someone that wasn't broken like him. Zora buried his face in the pillow. "You alright?' Zora looked up it was Yami, "I'll take that as a no life sucks sometimes but you can't let depression kick your ass you got it?" Zora shrugged "Ok." Yami left Zora remained in bed. Finral and Henry checked on him. "He's sleeping." "You... should bake him.... something...." "ok." Zora heard them he slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs it smelled terrible Finral most have baked him something he took the cookies and sat down next to Henry. "Are... you ok?" Zora shook his head and ate Finral's horrible cookies. "Do.... you want a hug?" Zora shrugged again Henry wrapped his arms around him Zora leaned his head against his shoulder. He didn't go on missions anymore he just read with Henry or stayed in their room all day crying. "Do you want some water your probably dehydrated." Finral said stroking his hair Zora nooded "here." Zora slowly drank it. "Don't worry you'll be ok." Zora nooded he knew Finral was lying he wouldn't be ever again. "Sweetheart it's been weeks you have to get out and see the sun." "Go away." Zora said rolling over. "No." Zora sighed and closed his eyes "did you eat today?" Zora nooded "a little leave me alone." Finral frowned "I'm trying- "help?! Well guess what help is something that isn't working I want to be alone! So leave me alone! Go away get out!" Finral played with his tea Langris looked at him. "What's wrong?" Finral looked at him and smiled "Nothing! Tell me about your day." "Your lying brother." Finral decided to tell Langris Zora was depressed and he had no idea what to do. "Nothing when he's ready he'll reach out and ask for help." While reading with Henry he found himself quietly humming as he read Henry looked at him but didn't say anything "thank you..." Zora looked at him confused "what are you thanking me for?" "For... being my friend..." Henry said hugging him. "I- no problem it's whatever." Zora said leaving he poured tea and stared at the cup he continued to stare even after he drank it. "He's just starting at it?" "Yes..." Henry said watching Zora "Zora.... are you ok?" Zora looked at them Finral noticed he was crying sighing he let Henry cheer him he loved Zora but he reached his limit when it came to the endless tears and nightmare's he felt terrible for being annoyed with Zora but there was only so much he could do for him. Night arrived and Finral heard Zora writing something down he yawned and fall back asleep. A paper was shoved in his face. Finral looked at it. "He left?!" Finral exclaimed Henry nooded "yes... he left me a letter thanking me for... being his friend..." Henry said sadly going back to his room. Finral read the letter. _"Fin being with you has been wonderful you made me laugh and experience thing's I haven't done in year's I'm leaving because I knew you would get tried of me eventually I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself ok? Do me a favor and keep Henry company and also I love you you were the best thing to ever happen to me another thing before I forget I never thought you were a terrible boyfriend not once you care so much about people to ever be terrible. Zora."_ Finral felt tears stream down his face he needed to find him. "Zora!" Finral yelled going to his old house. He wasn't there. "Zora!" He yelled again going to his hideout. Zora also wasn't there. Zora played with the locket as he took one final look at the hideout Finral and Henry would be ok without him one day he hoped as he left somewhere unknown. "Zora!" Finral said out of breath. Zora stopped walking. And slowly turned around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly thought of Hawks when thinking of names for Zora's therapist Zora will continue to have good days and bad days

Zora looked at him his eyes were red and puffy he had been crying that was his fault everything was always his fault. Finral took a step towards him "Why did you break up with me? Did I do something wrong I know I've been annoying- "No it's me Finral not you you didn't do anything wrong I did by trying to be happy." Zora said walking away leaving Finral concerned "Henry is he ok?" Zora asked "he's upset he's changing the hideout over and over again." "He does that when he's upset or angry." Zora explained "Please stop following me." Zora said putting a trap where Finral was standing Finral moved out of the way only to fall in another one. He opened a portal and Zora was gone. He sighed and went home. "Is Zora.... back?" Henry asked Finral shook his head "I'm sorry Henry I don't think he'll come back." "He... will Finral..." Henry said going to his room. Finral waited up each night for Zora to come back the sound of the metal of his locket could be heard Zora threw it at him. When he picked it up Zora was gone. "Did he just? Throw my locket at me?" Finral asked himself the next time Zora came by Finral kept him pinned to the bed well more like Zora could easily move him which he did. "I don't know what to do he broke up with- Langris grinned "he did?! Finally I mean I'm so sorry that happen." Finral rolled his eyes at his younger brother "I knew talking to you was a bad idea." Langris sighed "wait I'll never like that freak but for some reason you fall in love with him so I suppose I could God I'm gonna be sick help you get him back." Finral hugged him tightly "thank you!" "Only because I don't like seeing you sad I'm not doing this for him brother." "Langris... will help?" Finral nooded "yeah Interestingly enough." "Brother where's that masked weirdo at?" "Um I think at his old home." Finral ignored Langris rolling his eyes and gave Henry a hug. "You... should go before I take too much mana." "Ok I'll bring Zora back and you two will read something dark again. "I haven't read since he left..." Henry said yawning and going to sleep. "Is he ok?" "He needs mana constantly Charmy will make him something." Finral explained. Zora sighed and looked out the window "Fin? Why is that asshole here with you?" "Because you masked idiot you broke my brother's heart." Zora let Finral in and slammed the door on Langris. "You stay out there." Langris huffed and stroked Zelda's fur. "You gave me my locket back it's yours not mine." Finral said trying to give it to him. Zora just glanced at it and didn't put it on. "What part of the letter did you not understand? We're done finished move on find a new boyfriend." "If that was true why do you stll have our pictures next to your bed?" Finral asked pointing "the place needed to look nice." "He's lying brother!" Langris said "Langris I know thank you Zora tell me the truth why did you leave?" Zora looked at the locket "I- it's none of your business you know why." "No i don't know why." Zora gently pushed him out of his house. "Don't come back here." Zora said Finral sighed "thanks Langris for trying." Langris pulled him in a hug. Zora sighed weeks passed Finral kept coming back he was beginning to think Finral wasn't understanding the concept of a break up. "Henry made you something." Finral would say Zora tossed it to the pile of stuff that Henry made. "I'll see you later." Zora watched Finral leave night arrived and he heard humming Finral was back. He opened the door Finral turned red and covered his face "why are you naked?!" "I live alone? Fin stop coming here everyday." "I don't know what your talking about." Months passed Finral stopped coming by he didn't move he still held out hope that Zora would come back. The sound of boots got his attention he run down the stairs he knew it Zora was- oh it's just Langris. Finral sighed and went back to his room and sobbed. Langris awkwardly comforted him. "There there brother." Langris said Finral grabbed one of Zora's books it smelled like him he inhaled it's scent. "Your weird." "I... miss Zora." Henry said pouring tea for Finral "me too Henry." "Reading... isn't the same..." Finral nooded "he told me you were a good listener maybe if I listened more and wasn't such a- -a Finral broke down crying. "I'm a terrible boyfriend!" Finral sobbed. "No... you aren't.." Zora secretly checked on Finral and Henry they never knew he was there because he would always sneak in at night he would watch Finral sleep and make sure Henry wasn't changing the hideout again and again. "Zora?" Zora froze "no... he's gone Finral..." Finral burst into tears. Zora quickly left and went back to his old home. Where he cried himself to sleep. Finral stayed in bed all day crying Henry changed the hideout again and again upset. They missed Zora and didn't know what to do. "Finral? Brother are you ok?" Finral shrugged "Zora broke up with me!" Finral exclaimed sobbing. "Oh don't worry we'll find a new- "no! I don't want a new boyfriend I want Zora." Finral said Langris sighed "then go up to that masked weirdo and tell him that." Zora was surprised when Finral was up. He watched him walk over to Henry. "I'll try again tomorrow." Zora heard him say. "Ok...." the next day Finral saw Zora outside he made his way over to him. "Again? Fin stop coming here." "Not until you come back." Finral said grabbing Zora's hand Zora gently pushed him away "go please leave." "Nope." Finral said following Zora inside. Zora made breakfast ignoring Finral watching him he looked at the bathroom "stay." He said Finral sighed "good." Zora said using the bathroom. Finral fellowed him as Zora did his routine it was interesting how many pancakes he could eat. "Fuck off Fin i need sleep." "Your so adorable." Finral said getting in bed Zora pushed him off. Finral stroked Zora's hair "fine you can stay for tonight." Zora said hoping that this wouldn't bring up anything. "Wake up breakfast." "Go see Henry." Finral said eating. "No." Finral grabbed Zora's food and ate it. "That was mine." Zora said sighing "now go." Zora made his way towards the hideout. Finral fellowed him. "Henry?" Zora asked looking around "in.... the kitchen...." "hey." "Hi...." Zora sat next to him "are you angry at me?" "No... just sad..." Henry said changing the hideout again. "Finral's being annoying." "The love... you two have is real... You always seem happy wherever it comes to him..." "we broke up..." "oh... he spent all night crying which made me cry..." "I'm sorry." "It's.... fine..." "I don't understand how you two are so happy all the damn time." "Am I? I... never noticed..." Henry said pouring tea. And smiling. "You think I'm broken too don't you?" "No... Zora I read a book a long time ago where the characters went through traumatic experiences left and right and it was hard but things will get better..." "Fin says that too I don't know anymore." Henry sighed and changed the hideout making Zora fall. "Ow." Henry poured him tea and went back to his room. "Oh your back." Finral said eating "your helping yourself to my food now?" Finral nooded "I'm not giving up on us I know you still love me." "Henry said our love is forever or something cheesy shit like that i don't understand but I'm sorry for breaking up with you in a letter. "And?" "And I'll stop using your shampoo." "What?" "Nothing." Zora said "do you forgive me for breaking your heart?" Finral nooded "do it again and I'll send you to the ocean floor my love." Finral said kissing him. "I love your sense of humor." "Oh I'm not joking." Finral said oh I should tell Henry!" "Henry!" "Yes? What is it? Finral...." everyone was asleep except him. "Zora and I are back together!" Finral exclaimed shaking Henry excitedly "Yay.... I'm dizzy...." "oh sorry thank you!" Henry smiled "of... course..." "I feel like I'm forgetting something oh no!" Finral exclaimed "what?" Henry asked "Zora's uh still at his old house." Finral said opening a portal and stepping out. Zora was standing there "got everything?" Finral asked "yep let's go." "Henry!" Zora said picking him up and squeezing him too hard. "Your... squeezing too tight Zora I... missed you too." Zora put him down. "What did we miss?" Noelle asked "where have you guys been." "ASLEEP!" Asta yelled Langris rolled his eyes as Zora put Finral in his lap and fed him breakfast. "Could you stop being so annoying with my brother?" "Hmm let me think no." Zora said kissing Finral "Langris isn't he adorable?" "That thing isn't adorable." Zora flipped him off. "We should make out and piss Langis off." Zora whispered "I don't know we're at breakfast." Finral said feeding Zora. "Hi... Langris." "Hurt Henry I hurt you." Zora said to Langris "he just- ugh!" Finral gave his brother a pat on the head "Aww Langris your making friends!" "I don't need them we've discussed this brother although I don't mind Henry." "I think Zora will he's like scary protective over him he won't let him date." "When I feel that he's ready he will." "I'm... 26...." Henry said "I can still be overprotective." Zora said "Fine... I'll let you..." Langris knocked on their door and saw something that made him blush. That trash had his tongue down his brother's throat. "I'm leaving lock your door!" He said slamming it an hour passed and they cuddled Zora nipped at Finral's neck while he stroked Zora's hair and scratched it. Zora moaned loudly. "Your sensitive here?" Finral asked scratching harder. Zora purred. "Your like a cat." Finral said kissing him. While Finral was sketching Zora played with Finral's hair watching him "I think I want to try therapy." "Are you sure?" Finral asked looking at him "yes." Zora looked at the office and took a deep breath he could do this. A blonde man with shiny hair and green eyes greeted him "hello I'm Keigo you most be Zora?" Zora nooded "yeah that's me." "Ready to get started?" He asked "sure." Keigo offered him water. "How about we start with why your here." Zora swallowed the spit in his mouth and took a deep breath. "I was- sorry I was- Keigo offered him a sympathetic smile "It's ok take your time I'll start instead I'm 32 I used to have magic i could use spells to read people's emotions hance why I'm a therapist I have three brothers." "So can you tell what I'm feeling now?" Keigo nooded "your feelings are all over the place why you wanted to leave as soon I introduced myself." He said with a chuckle. "Do you want to try again let's start with your family?" "I had a father but he died." "I apologize if it's hard for you to talk about." "No it's fine he was so full of life he loved pulling pranks." An hour into the session they moved on into the abuse. "You can start wherever your comfortable with." "I was taken in by my father's old squad member at first It was nice until one night he came into my room and started why is this so damn hard? Sorry for cussing." "It's fine." "He started taking off my clothes and kissing me- "here." Zora accepted the tissue. "And started raping me I couldn't move my body just froze." "That happens in many cases when your in danger your body will freeze up even if you want to move." "I remember feeling dirty and worthless he would tell me that everyday." "I'm sorry he made you feel that." Zora shrugged Finral looked at the clock he hoped Zora was doing ok. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Thank you for coming I'll see you next week." Keigo said shaking Zora's hand. "Ok thanks for listening." "How did it go?" "I'm glad I went he's nice he used to have magic he could read people's emotions but now it's gone." Finral give His hand a squeeze "I'm happy." Finral said kissing his cheek. Zora smiled he was glad he was getting help little by little he would be happy again. "How've you been?" "Good I write my nightmare's down like we talked and talk to my boyfriend more about it." "Oh how does he feel?" "Finral's happy I talk to him about it can I ask a question?" "Anything." "It's about sex I'm scared of having it." "That's perfectly normal Zora what's so scary about the act of sexual intercorse?" "What if we're having sex and I flashback?" "This Finral sounds like a wonderful person he'll understand Zora." Zora nooded "I hope so I really want to someday." "Good it's good that you want that I've seen so many people over the years that have gone through sexual abuse and find themselves happier when they open up about intimacy." "Wow." "It's fascinating isn't it? I remember having one patient that poor boy was so scared of me at first I'll never forget he asked me once "will I be in trouble if I tell you?" I told him no and he broke down crying and said that his brother's friends were raping him he told the magic knights and now he's married and happy we write letters occasionally." "Can I have another tissue?" "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." "You didn't his story had a happy ending." "Yours will too Zora." "I don't like smoking the person smoked a lot I often cry because I remember what happened."Keigo noticed Zora's breathing was picking up. "Do you want to try a breathing exercise?" Zora nooded "take a deep breath and hold it through your nose block one nostril and slowly let it out though the other." Zora's eyes lit up "oh my God! It worked!" "I learned that a long ago I use to have anxiety myself once anymore questions before we end today's session?" "Can I give you a hug?" Keigo nooded and Zora hugged him. "That's quite a grip you got that." "My friend Henry says that too." Zora took Keigo's advice and brought up sex to Finral while they laid in bed at night. "One day when I'm share I'm ok we'll f- make love a thousand times." "That's so sweet sweetie I would love that." "I'm nervous about it." "Me too but we'll be ok and take our time." Zora said kissing him. "Zora... you seem happier lately..." "I am I've had nightmares but it's ok because each day I have everyone to depend on." "You've... changed a little..." "I guess I have." Zora said smiling. "Hello masked freak "fuck off." Zora said glaring "Brother said you changed." "I have but I still hate you." Finral kissed his cheek "guess what?" "What?" "I baked you more cookies." Zora cringed before forcing a smile. "You are smiling more and more everyday Zora." Keigo said writing down Zora's progress. "I guess I'm happy for the first time in my life Dr. Keigo." Zora said "I'm so proud of you!" Keigo said. Everyone was gone out on a mission Henry was asleep Finral sighed contently laying against Zora's chest. "It's strange it's quiet." Zora nooded "I got you more stuff." Finral kissed him "thanks." "Flowers? I love them oh and candy and more flowers." Finral looked for a vase to put them in. "How's therapy going?" "Good I'm glad I'm going." "No... it ended... to soon..." "it'll be ok that was only the third chapter." Zora noticed Yami reading a newspaper he sat across from him. "I heard you been going to therapy how is that going?" "Good." Zora said "great." Yami said lighting a cigarette and going in a different room to smoke. "Finally." Finral sighed "hey baby where have you been?" "Getting more books for you and Henry oh and a couple more sketchbooks." "So I can finally see what's in the other one?" "No it's nowhere near complete." Finral said grabbing it. And opening a portal to the kitchen. "I've actually had real sleep I haven't slept in a long time." "Any nightmares? Flashbacks how are you doing with smoking?" "Yes they still happen I tell Finral about them and the flashbacks my anxiety is getting better." "Wonderful are you fine with talking about the abuse?" "Sure it's still difficult to remember a lot of what happened because I blocked most of it out." "That's called memory repression when we don't want to remember traumatic events our brains will block it out until something triggers it could you tell me when you first experienced them. "When I was around 19 or 20 I often visit my father's grave I suddenly froze and I was back in that house." Keigo nooded "do you want to stop for today your shaking." Zora looked at his hands "oh sorry no we can continue until it's time for the session to end." "Alright- "could I ask a question." "By all means." "What made you want to help people like me?" "When I lost my magic I turned to drinking and was someone that wasn't as kind I lost friends and my brothers we drafted apart I realized drinking wasn't making me happy it was an excuse I was using to hide behind my sorrow and so I studied and now I'm about 5 years into being a therapist." "Sorry if I brought- Keigo chuckled "we certainly have made progress the old you wouldn't have apologized to me." "He wouldn't would he?" Zora asked smirking "Fin Finral it's time to go." Finral yawned "sorry how was it?" "Good would you like to meet him?" "If it's not to much trouble." Finral said Zora knocked on Keigo's door. "You most be Finral Zora's boyfriend right?" "Yeah thank you for helping him i don't I was any good at it." "From what Zora told me he's grateful you helped him whoever you could." "Yeah thank you again." "Your welcome to join us if you'd like." "But it's for Zora." "You are so nice Finral you can join it won't interfere with my work or Zora." Keigo said "if your sure." Finral said "I'm positive." Walking home hand in hand "What is there something on my face?" Zora asked "no your face is fine." Finral said touching it "he seems nice your therapist." Zora nooded "he is i used to cuss a lot in therapy actually he wasn't angry he didn't say anything about it but I stopped eventually." Zora suddenly stopped walking "sweetie?" "It's him." "Who?" Zora felt his blood boil he was here alive. "The fucker that ruined my life." "What?" Zora looked at Ven he was watching kids what gave him the right? To look after children after he no problem raping him? "Let's go." Zora said holding Finral's hand too tightly. A week passed and Zora told Keigo "what dumbass let's a motherfucking rapist look after fucking children?" "Unfortunately it happens I'm afraid." Zora took a deep breath "I'm sorry for cussing." "It's fine Zora we talked about this." "I don't want to be rude your helping me." "How did you feel?" "Angry so fucking angry I wanted to beat the shit out of him." Zora said he could feel tears stream down his face "I thought he died of a heart attack one night but now." He was still afraid of Ven what if he kidnapped him and abused him again what if- "Zora your having a panic attack i need you to breathe ok?" Zora used his fingers to pinch his nose and block one nostril and slowly let out a deep breath though the other. "Good it's scary but he doesn't have power over you anymore the only way he does is your fear of him." Zora nooded "holy shit" "what?" Zora gave him a hug. "I just said what I saw over the years in many victims of sexual abuse." Keigo said smiling. "Would you like to talk about him?" Zora nooded "he liked touching me a lot he would also compliment me but it felt so fucking disgusting there was never a time where he wasn't smoking the entire house smelled like it night's he would punch me and call me a worthless cumdump." Keigo handed him a tissue Zora dried his tears "for a long time I thought I was just that but being a magic knight and Finral he helped me realize I'm not that he loves me for being me and Henry he doesn't treat me any different no one does actually." Zora said smiling though his tears. "Dr. Keigo are you crying I'm sorry." Keigo grabbed a tissue "i haven't cried in years since my last patient thank you for that I'm going to write down a list of things I want you to say each night can you do that?" "Ok." "I also have candy for my younger patients that come in I know your older." Zora accepted the candy "thank you." Zora said crying harder "just let it out we have all day." Zora buried his face in his hands sobbing loudly for once they were tears of joy. "Do you want me to get Finral?" Zora nooded "ok." Finral walked in and sat next to him and pulled him closer. "What happen?" "He explained meeting you and your sqaudmates has made him happy." Finral smiled "he makes us happy too." "You two make a wonderful couple it seems opposites do attract." "Yes they do." Finral said kissing Zora's forehead. _"come in!" Finral said Zora walked in and noticed paper everywhere. "Did you lose something?" Zora asked "no I got angry because I can't get this drawing right." Finral said they both reached for the paper their hands touched Finral's heart skipped a beat. Zora's cheeks grew hot "do you want to look at my other drawings?" "Sure." Their hands were still intertwined they sat close together as Finral showed him._ Zora carried Finral to bed and kissed him while wrapping his arms around him Finral nuzzled into Zora's chest. Zora smiled. He talked to Henry about therapy he was happy for his best friend. "I'm so... happy your happy..." Henry said "Langris why are there kittens now?" "Because Zelda decided to disobey her father but I forgave her." Langris said watching her sleep. "Your masked boyfriend how is he? Not that I care." Langris asked "he's good." Finral said "I'll never understand what you see in that loser." "He's really sweet Langris maybe if you two talked you'd see that." "I'll never get along with him." "If you fell in love- "love is pointless." Finral sighed "You'll change your mind one day." Zora wrote down what his therapist said three things to get him through the day "Fin Henry and pulling pranks?" Keigo asked "I haven't done any in awhile but I want to start again." "He hasn't done any on me." Finral said "how Interesting." **Zora screamed as he got punched over and over again.** "Zora?" Zora looked at Keigo. "Did you have a flashback?" Zora nooded "I was being punched." "Do you know what triggers them?" "At first I thought it was smoking but I'm not sure I hate people standing behind me too." "Finral could you touch Zora?" "Ok." Finral poked Zora "any flashbacks?" Zora shook his head "none Fin wouldn't hurt me." "I see that can I try something?" Zora nooded Keigo reached out and touched Zora's shoulder Zora flinched away "now I see because you know Finral your used to him touching you but if a stranger does it you finch." "Sorry." "No no don't apologize now we know why you get bothered by touching." "It's frustrating." Zora said "yes it is don't worry by the time we're done you'll be better!" Zora was quiet when they got home he looked at Finral's sketches getting better was something he wanted but he wouldn't be. "Dr. Keigo can I be honest with you?" "Yes." "I don't think I'll get better." Keigo sighed "well I'm not giving up until your better I'll do everything in my power to make sure you will be." "Even if there are days when I want to crawl in a hole or yell?" "Even then." Finral gave Zora's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now then let's begin." Keigo said. "Do you like being a magic knight?" "Yeah I hated them for a long time since my father died but I don't know what happen I wasn't a good person I beat magic knights up then something happen." "What happen?" "I met Fin and got my ass beat." "By a magic knight?" "My captain well he was just another asshole to me but after beating my ass he gave me a magic knight robe." "Thank you for sharing that." Zora nooded "you told me about your past." "You remembered." "I remember lots of things even though Fin and I met once I remembered the color of his eyes and thought they were beautiful." "I had someone in my life once he was everything to me but when I started drinking I started scaring him and he tried helping me but I pushed him away now we're very good friends he's married and I'm seeing someone else his name is Makoto he's like the sun itself." "You and Fin could be brother's." "Aren't you Finral's sun?" "I guess." Zora said looking at the locket. "What was your reaction when Ven first started abusing you?" "I was terrified Dad never hit me ever he never got angry so I remember thinking I did something wrong that was before he started doing more." "Your a very strong man to be able to tell me this without crying." "I'm not that strong I cry everytime I talk about the rape smoking." "And there's nothing wrong with crying." Keigo said turning to a new page of paper. "I remember being scared to fall asleep every night I have this doll I would hold it it kept me safe." Keigo nooded writing He glanced over at Finral he was sleeping leaning against Zora's shoulder. He smiled "Does he often fall asleep during the day?" Zora looked at Finral "huh I guess these sessions are long for him." "Did Ven ever attempt anything when you went outside like touching you in public?" "He wouldn't let me go outside he brought food back and forced me to eat things I hated." "You still feel unsafe." "I thought you couldn't feel emotions anymore." "I'm a therapist Zora It's my job." Keigo said with a laugh "yeah I do I'm getting better at talking with Yami but I'm still not sure if I can trust him fully." Zora lightly moved his arm so he regain feeling in it from Finral using it as a pillow. "There's something else you aren't telling me." "How did you learn to be happy again?" "I can't really answer that I'm afraid I just stopped thinking about who I was when I was drinking." Keigo said "I want to forget about what I want though sometimes I wish I wasn't so trusting as a kid." "Zora trauma doesn't work like that you can try and bury it deep in the ground .but it's going to come back it's about how you manage it I promise you'll see that." Keigo looked at the time. "We're out of time for today thank you for coming." "Of course." Zora said shaking his hand. "Cinnamon... rolls... should cheer him up..." Henry told Finral Zora was having one of his bad days where he stayed in bed all day crying. Finral smiled at his cinnamon rolls. "Here." He said putting the plate on the bed. Zora looked at them they weren't terrible but they had too much frosting. He gave Finral a hug and laid back down. "You'll stomach will start hurting if you sleep after you eat." Finral said leaving Zora closed his eyes and went to sleep. He opened his eyes and was met with Henry looking at him Zora jumped "God Henry don't do that!" Zora yelled "sorry... here's dinner..." "wait." Henry looked back at him "do you want to talk about any predictions for the next chapter?" "Sure..." Henry said sitting next to him Finral sketched that moment. And dubbed it "Henry and Zora's conversation" "you think more ghosts will be in the next chapter?" "It's.... a possibility... Henry noticed Finral watching them he smiled "what?" "Nothing... I thought I saw... Vanessa..." Henry lied "Oh she's not out with Fin?" "Yes..." "Henry are you lying?" "No......." "you talk slower when you lie." Zora said smirking "Finral's.... watching us." Henry said Finral was peaking from near the doorway. "He needs to work on that." Zora sighed getting up and picking him up and carrying him downstairs. "Stay." Zora said kissing his cheek. "I'm not a dog." Finral said he still remained downstairs "where did Henry go?" Zora asked confused he heard chirping "he's asleep? Ok." Zora said sending it back to his friend. He went back downstairs and picked Finral up. "I'm capable of walking." "Quiet Fin it's time for bed." Zora said putting Finral in bed and covering him with the blanket. "But- "shh." Zora said kissing his forehead and leaving he went to his father's grave. "I'm getting help now I'm sleeping better too I still have trouble with my anxiety but my therapist taught me something to help with that I'll try my best to be happy again you'll see Dad." He noticed something about a dance coming up in a few months Finral would enjoy that. "Sweetheart your crushing me." "With my love for you." Zora said kissing him "why do you this every time I want to leave?" Finral asked "let me go or else." Finral said "I'm terrified." Zora said kissing him Finral tried tickling him Zora didn't laugh "why won't you laugh?" Finral asked "I'm not ticklish." Zora said laying his head on Finral's chest. "Scratching time." Zora said Finral scratched Zora's hair Zora moaned "Fuck." "I feel like your part cat my love." Finral said scratching harder "sometimes I regret coming over." A voice said "Langris!" Finral exclaimed putting a hand on Zora's chest. And hugging his brother. Langris pushed him off. "Masked weirdo I need name's for Zelda's kittens." "Talk to me after Fin's done with scratching." Zora said Langris sighed and waited downstairs. "Right there." Zora said Finral scratched "I can't think of anything Langis." "Then what good are you?" Langris asked leaving Finral run to catch up with him "I could- "no brother knowing you you'll name them something odd." "No i wouldn't." Langris rolled his eyes and left. "Good.... morning...." Henry said sitting next to Zora. "Morning Henry." "I'm making pancakes do you want any?" "Sure.... I was sure I heard Finral...." "he went somewhere with Langis." Finral gave Langris a list of name's his brother shook his head to each name. "Every name you suggested is terrible and I need some rest before this evening now off you go." Finral left and stopped when he saw something about dancing." "I have something to show you." Zora said "oh I do too." Finral said "it's about this dance thing." Zora said "and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me it's in a few months and It could be good for us." "That's not fair I was going to ask you first." Finral said "so it's a yes?" "Yes." "Wait it's more of a group thing at the royal capital great." Zora said sarcastically he had to hang around nobility that wasn't his scene but at least Finral would be there. "A dance?" Dr. Keigo asked "yeah i think it could be for me it's in a few months and why are you smiling?" Zora asked confused "oh it's just you seem more animated lately I'm happy." "Fin most be robbing off on me." Zora said as he walked home he went alone this time Finral didn't mind he hang out with Vanessa he said something about wine tasting. Hopefully he wasn't drank he tended to be more emotional when he was he remembered when he flirted with him Finral broke down crying while on his 3rd glass of beer. The next day he was embarrassed. Zora just laughed it off making Finral turn a deeper shade of red. "Sweetheart! I missed you did you miss me I missed you!" Finral said hugging him "Oh! Wanna see something cool?!" Finral asked he tried opening a portal and fall against Zora. "I love you your muscles your so strong." Finral said tears streamed down his face as he touched Zora's arms. "So strong I wish I was a hang on what's going on? Where's my boyfriend?" Zora sighed "he has a mask and he's so adorable and cute and I love him so so so much!" Finral said "Finral.... Zora's right next to you...." "Henry? I missed you too!" "I.... saw you this morning Finral?" Finral slumped until he hit the floor. "He never learns." Zora said picking him up and putting him in bed. "My head! Sweetie stop getting more of you I'll die from your hotness." Zora sighed and got him water. "You need rest." "No Zora's be good don't fight." Zora rolled his eyes if there were more of him he would kill them before they made eye contact with Finral. "I really wish you would stop getting drank you know what happens." Zora said leaving "How... that doesn't make... any sense..." Henry said reading "for once we agree Henry ghosts can't just leave." "Finral's.... up..." "hey you what did we learn?" "I don't remember much." Finral said drinking water. "Are... you sleeping well?" "Yeah it's amazing I have nightmares here and there but I'm much happier." Henry remembered Zora being easily scared of touch. "Can... I try holding your hand?" Zora nooded and grabbed Henry's hand. "You.... are getting... better..." Henry said letting go. "Little by little." **"you can't hide forever."** "Zora?" Dr. Keigo asked he slowly touched his shoulder Zora didn't flinch away he did it again nothing. He smiled "I'm sorry what where you saying?" "I asked how you were and you seemed to be far away." "I just remembered an unwanted memory." "How are those have you figured out what triggers them?" "Cigarettes." Zora said "The word or someone smoking?" "Smoking them." "I see." "Is it normal for- never mind." "You can say it." "Is it normal for them to never go away?" "Yes." He said Zora sighed "Sometimes I wonder if I'm just unlucky all my life is one fuck up after the next." "You unfortunately have had bad luck yes but wouldn't you say you had good luck?" Zora nooded "lately because of you I've been so happy and- so thank you truly." Zora said "nonsense you put in all the hard work." "I don't want to say." "Interesting." "Dr. Keigo how is that interesting?" Keigo brust into laughter "you truly are interesting Zora don't change ever." Zora sighed "so strange." "How... was therapy?" "Good have you seen Fin?" "He's.... visiting Langris...." "oh how was your day?" "Good... I talked to Asta and Finral before he left and... my birds are using your hair as a nest again...." Henry said sighing "come on go back to Henry." They flew back in Henry's hair. "I wonder why they like my hair so much?" "Langris just take a break." Langris glared at him and yawned "I'm fine Finral just one- Langris fell asleep Finral smiled "you always overwork yourself silly." Finral picked him up and put him in bed. "I'm back!" Finral said "HI FINRAL!" Asta said "hey Asta." "Vanessa are you ok?" "I have a hangover and Asta yelling isn't helping." "I smell cinnamon." Finral said to himself "and then you roll the dough like this." "Oh.... I see..." Henry rolled the dough the way Zora showed him. "Now the frosting." Henry nooded and put way too much. "Good a little less next time okay?" "Yes.... how long does it take?" "Not that long." Finral smiled "I'll be right back." Zora said Henry nooded "Seriously babe work on spaying." "You can't see me I'm hiding behind the wall." "A talking wall that sounds like my boyfriend?" "Yes." "So where's Fin?" "No clue." Finral said kissing him. "There you are." "Zora... their done..." "Ok." They looked at them "they're perfect Henry." "Aww... thank... you.." "hot hot hot." Finral said eating one. "These are good!" Zora said. Everyone thanked Henry for making them. "Zora... showed me how...." "I only showed him how to roll dough he did the rest." "You do care!" Vanessa said "If anyone touches me they get put in a hole the only people that may are Fin and Henry." Zora said kissing Finral on the cheek. "How did it go today?" "Hmm? Oh with Dr. Keigo good." Zora said turning over to face him "did you know your eyes shine at night?" Zora asked "they don't." "I think they do." Finral noticed Zora still was looking at him. "What is it?" Zora pulled him closer "Nothing in particular just like looking at you." "I do too even when you have bed head I love looking at you." Zora touched his face "so soft." Zora continued to touch Finral's face. Stopping at his lips "what do you see yourself doing in 5 years?" "Obviously still being with you and friends with Henry I dunno ask you to ya know marry me get a place together were we grow old together." "What if something happens?" "Like what?" Finral shrugged "what if one us dies before then would you move on?" "No I wouldn't let that happen but if it did I wouldn't know what to do." "I wouldn't either you mean so much to me." "Your making me blush." Finral got on top of him "really?" Finral asked leaning in closer Zora wrapped his arms around him and kissed him "Everyone's asleep are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Finral asked Zora smirked "what the fuck?" Zora asked confused Finral handed him cookies. "What?" Finral asked eating them. "Nothing." Zora said "Dr. Keigo?" Zora asked Keigo looked at him. "Yes Zora?" "Is it ok to ask you about your boyfriend? Before we start i mean." "Of course." "Does he have magic?" "Yes he does it's similar to mine when I had it my poor Makoto often has headaches because he can't stop feeling everyone's emotions but he still smiles and laughs." "Ok thank you." "Your welcome ready to start?" Zora nooded three hours into the session Zora couldn't stop crying as he talked about the first time he was forced to give Ven a blowjob. "I- I- didn't want to but he told me he would say what happened to my father if I did." "What a horrible monster." Keigo said and handing him a tissue. "Did he often say this in return of you doing these things. Zora sniffed "yes i can't tell Fin." "He'll understand you had no control over what happened because you were a child who just wanted to know why his father died and this monster took advantage of you." He said Zora buried his face in his hands sobbing. "You did nothing absolutely nothing wrong Zora." Keigo promised he sat the tissues near him. "Fuck I'm sorry I'm- Keigo handed him a cookie. "Eat this and instead of apologizing for crying you repeat after me ok?" Zora nooded and ate the cookie. "Now ready?" Keigo asked Zora nodded "I'm not worthless I'm more then that." "I'm not worthless I'm more then that." Zora repeated "Good repeat that every night every single night." Zora nooded and smiled "Would you like a hug?" Zora nooded Keigo hugged him. Zora returned it hugging to tightly. "My you still have quite the grip." Keigo chuckled "Can I say something that's probably out of character?" Zora asked "go ahead." "Makoto he's lucky to have you." "Thank you sometimes I feel like the lucky one." Zora smiled. Zora saw Ven again they made eye contact it appeared that he didn't know it was him he wondered if he would get arrested for beating a elderly man up although he could say he's a pedophile. Zora shook his head he couldn't just beat people up that wasn't him anymore even if they deserved it. "Have we met somewhere?" Ven asked "you don't remember what you did to me?" Ven thought about where he could have seen this man before. "No wait red hair oh now I remember you yes you felt wonderful." "Go fuck yourself." **Zora heard a noise he went to see what it was. He jumped when he saw Ven sitting there. Ven noticed him and put him in his lap. Zora hated being put in his lap he opened his mouth to say something but Ven kissed him Zora tried pushing him away but the man grabbed his arms pulling away "We'll be happy together." "Let me go please your hurting me!" Ven licked his tears away.** Zora didn't bring up Ven to Finral or his therapist he was scared he would find him and hurt him again. "I'm not worthless I'm more then that." Zora whispered. Finral snuggled closer. Moonlight crept it's way into the room. Zora shook him awake. "Did you have another nightmare?" "Yeah wanna get cookies again?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter yet


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have really much to say except Zora will be initiated this chapter and very sad while dealing with nightmare's

Dr. Keigo had dealt with many patients who were different then the last but his recent one was a challenge. "Are you ok?" Zora rolled his eyes "I'm afraid I don't know what that means did you have another nightmare recently have you- Zora got up and slammed the door Finral apologized "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into him lately he's avoiding me and everyone." "It's fine Zora isn't the first person to slam my door I expected him to swear but he didn't." "Sweetie you can't just get mad and slam the door he's trying to help you." Zora ignored him he was irritated but he didn't want to yell he wanted to be left alone. "Sweetie?" Finral asked placing a hand on Zora's face. He looked drained like all the life had gotten sucked out of him. Finral kissed his forehead and took them home. It was like an endless cycle Zora would have nightmare's read with Henry pretend he was fine but he wasn't he remembered when he asked if he could go outside he got punched. "You... look terrible...." "thanks Henry." Zora said sarcastically he grew bored of everything lately he didn't have the energy for reading with Henry Finral noticed this behavior and tried little things flowers cuddling telling him how much he loved him nothing worked Zora just glanced at him with empty eyes. Finral hated that stare. "Are you ok?" Vanessa asked "Zora." "He's sad again poor emo." Finral chuckled "I love his emoness it's cute but now he won't do anything except lay in bed all day crying or get angry at me or anyone yesterday he nearly almost made Henry cry before realizing he was asking about baking." "He'll be fine." Finral repeated that in his head Zora would be ok. Except their fights got worse. "If you would just listen to him it's going to be ok." "Stop saying that! I'm so sick of that fucking word everything is shit i hate my life i wish I died!" Zora yelled he realized what he just said Finral's eyes widened "what did you just say?" "I want to die i can't do this anymore." "It's late let's just talk about this in the morning." "I don't want to talk anymore." Zora said getting in bed Finral touched Zora's face except Zora just stared with those eyes that he hated. "This is bullshit why can't it work like that!" Zora yelled Dr. Keigo sighed "because traumatic experiences aren't just going to disappear over night Zora we talked about this." "It's still bullshit." "I'm sorry you feel that way where's that locket of yours?" "He has it." Zora muttered "Zora is there something else you aren't telling me?" "I want to die." "Why is that Zora you have Finral and your friend you tell me about you used to smile a lot more you can again." Zora didn't believe him something inside him snapped "Your wrong your fucking wrong! Everything you tell me is bullshit you and Finral both are lairs just like that asshole." "I wouldn't lie to you I've never never said one single lie to you Zora you just have to accept what happen you've been running away from it but you can't." "It doesn't matter." "I think it does you have tears in your eyes." Zora dried his tears. "Would you like a hug?" Keigo asked Zora nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "Everything will be alright." Finral checked on him Zora was talking to Henry. "I wish I could go back and stop myself from being abused." "I.... wish... so to... but time travel is dangerous...." "Says who?" "I.... don't know... it just is...." "On second thought if I could go back I wonder how younger me would react to seeing me shit he would freak out." Finral walked back to their room and sat the locket down. Unable to gather his thoughts he went to sleep. Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes to deep blue eyes looking at him "hi sweetie." Finral said yawning "hey." "I accidentally told my therapist off." Zora said nonchalantly he looked at his boyfriend waiting for his reaction would he be mad? "Can you say something?" Zora asked "I'm not angry at you but did you apologize to him?" "Yeah I also kinda called you a." Zora muttered something "you called me what?" "A lair I'm just so fucking angry at you." "Did I do something wrong?" "Yes you keep asking me how I am I love you but please stop asking me that it's annoying." "Oh sorry." "No it's fine well not really just- just forget it." Zora said "ok." Zora looked at him Finral looked a bit hurt he grabbed Finral's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's stupid isn't it?" "No I mean a little but I understand." "I don't know where I should put my emotions anymore." "I wish I could answer that question for you." Zora shrugged "it's fine Fin I'm being a asshole." "You could never be a as- that word." Zora chuckled "it's so cute you don't swear like that." While reading with Henry Zora suddenly looked around "what's.... wrong?" "Is someone watching us?" "No.... Finral's oh no...." Henry said Zora looked at Finral watching them "Henry how long has he been doing that?" "A... couple... weeks...." "Fin? I see you." "Hi guys." "Come out of the portal." "Ok." Finral said landing on the floor. "So funny story I asked Henry if it was ok to check on you he said yes." "I... didn't know... he would always do it...." "Fin you need to go for now thank you Henry." "Ok can I stil watch you guys?" "No." "Yes..." Henry said cheerfully. "Fine but no interruptions." "Are you still feeling irritated?" Dr. Keigo asked "yes but I'm a little better I'll write my feelings down like we talked about and Fin and I talk a lot sometimes it's about what I went through other times we just talk about mushy shit." "Wonderful." "Your boyfriend's really tall." Zora said looking at the picture of Keigo and Makoto he had dirty brunette hair and wrapped his arms around him "he is and he often comes by whenever I'm working." "Really?" Dr. Keigo nooded "yes he's actually sitting next to me right now." "Honey how do you figure out it's me?" "Your spell isn't good at hiding your scent darling." Zora smiled watching the two argue over Keigo not being able to work with Makoto interrupting him constantly. "Go back home I'll back tonight." "Ok here eat something you workaholic." Makoto said leaving Dr. Keigo sighed "sometimes I wonder why he does this anyway how I'm sorry how are things?" "Good I guess." "Was that a smile?" Zora scowled "no your seeing things." "Sure i am Zora." "It's a little easier sleeping nowadays i still wake up here and there the nightmare's feel so real that it's like he's there I think my paranoia is getting the best of me sometimes I feel he remembers me." "Have you seen him after that day?" "No maybe I just imagined it but Fin saw him too." "A invisibly spell? My Makoto uses them from time to time." "No he didn't use those around me he could do something I just can't remember what." Zora said thinking "are you scared of him now?" "Hell no wait are you reading my emotions?" "I can't do that anymore your eyes tell a different story." "Damn." The clock went off "thank you Zora have a great day." "Will do." Zora felt something in his hair Henry's bird fellowed him. "Hey go back to Henry how did you get in my hair?" Zora asked confused "what who's watching me?" Zora asked it chirped "fuck go back to Henry." Zora said walking faster he bumped into Finral. Finral opened his mouth Zora covered it and grabbed Finral's hand talking them to a bathroom. "Shh." Zora watched Ven look around for him he couldn't help but wonder if that man liked fucking with him. "Where are you?" Ven asked entering the bathroom they watched his footsteps get closer "Ven!" Someone said. Zora waited until he was sure he left before uncovering Finral's mouth "ok he's gone you ok?" "Yeah his mana felt cold." "It always felt like that let's get out of here." Finral opened a portal and they left. "Come on harder!" Zora yelled "I can't do it anymore." Finral panted exhausted "harder!" "What in the hell are you two doing?" Yami asked "push-ups Fin's almost done he just has to get to 102." Zora said kissing his cheek. "FINRAL'S TRAINING? LET ME JOIN!" Asta yelled excitedly "put your shirt back on." Noelle said blushing "Get out!" Zora yelled slamming the door. "I'm sweating." Zora licked it off. "Gross I'm talking a bath come on you." Finral said grabbing Zora's hand "why you smell intoxicating." Zora said "I smell terrible." Zora washed Finral's hair "do you still want to die?" "No that was my depression talking." "Good you can't go dying you still have a lot to live for me Henry baking you using my shampoo." "I stopped using it awhile ago actually when I put green in my hair." "You dyed your hair?" "On accident Henry couldn't stop laughing." Finral covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter picturing Zora with green hair was hilarious. "Would you just get clean before I clean you." Zora said smirking "Your version of cleaning would lead to making out." Once done with their bath Zora helped Henry bake. "Little.... Zora's.... Little everyone..." "so much dough Henry you really love baking." "I.... do.... how.... have you been?" Zora smiled "good." **"let him go!" Zora yelled watching Finral try and escape from Ven who got closer he was grinning as Finral was held down before Ven started running his fingers through his hair. Zora couldn't do anything but watch as Finral was beaten until he was covered in blood.** Finral shook Zora awake. He gasped when Zora pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Finral stroked Zora's hair. "Did you have a nightmare?" Zora didn't answer instead he kissed him thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. Finral was a little caught off guard but returned it. "Are you ok?" Zora nooded "ok come here." Finral said pulling him in his arms. "It's been awhile since you had a nightmare." "Yeah what are you doing up?" "Working on my sketch and eating Henry's cookies his baking is amazing." "Thank you...." "your welcome!" Zora got out of bed and made tea and ate a few of Henry's cookies. "Henry? Why are you still up." "My birds.... their hungry..." Henry said getting bird food. "Goodnight...." "Night I'll see you in the morning." His breathing picked up he jumped when he saw Yami going to his room and muttering something about eating too much. "I'm more then that." He whispered over and over. He wrote what he felt down starting with helplessness that was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Unable to sleep he quietly got back in bed and read a book hoping his eyes would shut and he could rest before the nightmare's worked their way back into his head he felt like a prisoner with those damn dreams everything he tried never worked he looked over at Finral sketching they stared at each before Finral looked back down continuing to draw his mysterious sketch. Looking at the night sky made tears run down his face he didn't know why it was strange to cry at looking at the stars. The next thing he knew it was morning. He heard talking and fighting everyone was up and ready for the day he needed to get up and talk to Henry talk about how dumb the characters are but he couldn't move his body refused to he sighed and heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." "Hello...." Henry said carrying a couple of books. "Henry you don't- "I... want to Zora...." Henry said putting the book near him. Finral checked on Zora he was listening to Henry talk about the books and would interject saying it didn't make sense making them both laugh. "It.... does..." "I'm sorry for almost making you cry." Henry sighed and sent his birds to mess up Zora's hair. "Zora... it's ok.... yes... you hurt my feelings but... I forgave you..." "my hair i would mess yours up but you always wake up with bed head." "I brush it...." "sure you do." "I do... you always come in my room..... with Finral stuck....." "He's clingy that's all." Zora said flipping a page "that's disgusting why would they eat themselves?" "What? I picked.... something- you lied... their just... sitting there thinking about what to eat...." "might as well eat the walking desserts." "This.... story is darker...then I remember..." Henry said Zora grinned enjoying the characters kill each other. "This is amazing!" "He... was their friend..." Henry said "he was made out of cotton candy someone was gonna eat him eventually." "My love I have a mission!" "Have fun and don't do anything stupid babe." Finral kissed his cheek "I don't do anything stupid on missions I'll see you later thanks for keeping him company Henry." "No.... problem..." **"magic knights are monsters." Zora sobbed** Keigo looked at Zora he tapped his pen on the paper hoping that would get the man's attention. He was still in his own world. "Shit sorry what were you saying?" "I asked how are things going?" "The same can I ask a question?" "Of course." "If Makoto was in danger but it only happen in your nightmare's would you tell him?" "Yes why is Finral in danger in your nightmare's?" "Yeah that fucker is always touching him and I'm forced to watch it's just a nightmare and obviously he doesn't know anything about Fin to do anything I don't want him involved with this he's so caring but I'm scared he'll find out about him and he'll- Zora drank some water. "He won't hurt him Zora he doesn't even about him." "Fuck I wish I could wrap him up in honey and lock him in our room God i sound so stupid." "Not at all." Finral was back from his mission he was safe he wasn't hurt. **"stop fighting and relax you'll enjoy it soon it's ok don't cry you shouldn't make me mad just be a good boy."** Those words still made him want to tear his skin off he unconsciously started pulling Finral's hair roughly as he was running his fingers through it. "Ow sweetie that hurts." Finral said grabbing Zora's hands. Zora flinched away "sorry I'll be a good boy look it's clean like you wanted you wanted it clean i don't want to go back in the room with you." Zora kept muttering how he hated that room. Finral slowly touched his face "Don't stop it please I'll be good ok?" "Zora you aren't there look at me look around." Zora continued whimpering to himself Finral grabbed Zora's hand and put it around the locket. Zora finally came out of the flashback. "You scared me I didn't know what to do." "Fuck." Zora felt tired all of a sudden he unfortunately had a more intense flashback. **The bed creaked and the sound of sobbing and moaning was echoed off the walls. Zora cried uncontrollably he begged him to stop "your hurting me I'm scared." Zora's eyes widened when lips met his he gasped when Ven's tongue entered his mouth. It went on for hours he was forced to tell the man he loved him and if he told anyone he'd kill them. "Remember don't tell anyone about this it's our secret." "-i I won't don't hurt anyone." Ven stroked Zora's hair "wanna know something about your father?" "Yes." "How about we play doctor again first." "I don't like that game you touched me." "But you enjoyed it you made the most beautiful sounds Zora." Zora started crying "lair." "I'm not lying you wanted this if you tell anyone I'll tell them your nothing but a cumdump." Ven said thrusting into him harder he had the boy wrapped around his thumb no one would believe trash. Zora was also forced to clean everything and if he didn't he would go to bed without dinner night's were the hardest Ven was meaner at night he would call him horrible things and everytime Zora would say he was tired he would cover his mouth.** "are- Zora threw up all over the bed. And broke down. Finral took him to the bath and helped clean him. Zora sniffed as Finral offered him his clothes to sleep in. "Here they'll fit i think." Zora put them on they were to tight. Finral looked at the ruined sheets. "I'll be right back." Finral said grabbing them he washed them and let them dry for the night. Zora was still crying when he got back he sighed and wrapped a cover around him. "It's strange this reminds me of Langris as a kid he would have nightmare's and climb in my bed to calm- Zora blocked out the story. He froze Ven was hiding in the trees watching them. He flinched away from Finral's touch Zora tried holding in the bile rising in his throat Finral opened a portal Zora threw up outside. He looked around Ven wasn't there. He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
